Torn Apart
by Kitsune1978
Summary: The story takes place after 200ep. Starlights go back to Kinmoku and Earth Senshi stay on Earth but everyone's life is twisted by that short encounter. There are many hearts tormented by unrequited love and many souls holding painful secrets. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**TORN APART**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Four bright shooting stars crossed the night sky. In fact they weren't realstars, but Earthlings could only see four lights slowly dying out in the distance.

Starlights with their Princess left the Solar System where they were kind of stars for a short time. Now their lightsupposed to come back again. They were heading towards their own home planet, similar to Earth in many respects. Kinmoku was awaiting them, with its ruined scenery and its inhabitants miraculously brought back by Sailor Moon's incredible powers.

The Blue Planet, the only planet in theentire galaxy which eluded its destruction from Galaxia's hands, was still shining downlike a sapphire on a flawless black velvet. Seiya couldn't stop watching it. No, no Seiya. Seiya was gone.

Star Fighter couldn't stop watching Earth.

_So, this is it. We finished it. We found the Princess, we did what we came here for, everything ended happily. The whole Universe is saved, the devil turned into an angel with Sailor Moon's help and..._

_Damn it. I mustn't remember that girl_, Seiya's voice cut the course of Fighter's thoughts, _I promised to myself I will never ever think about her again. It's useless, it's in vain, it's needless, it's..._

_Painful._

_It wouldn't be painful if you stopped dreaming of her_, Fighter's voice reasoned, _just think of what is in front of you, not behind you._

The Earth was smaller and smaller with every second because they were traveling really fast. Soon it will be impossible to differ it from many other pale lights, and then...

_It will disappear. And I'll never see her again!!!_

If that scream hadescaped Fighter's throat, it would have echoed through the galaxy. Yet it had been enclosed immediately within her inner garden where nobody was allowed to enter. Nobody except the one person... but unfortunately that person didn't want to enter it.

Fighter's companions were observing her from under their brows suspiciously but she was looking normal. The storm inside her was hidden perfectly, buried under the ordinary Fighter's face.

_You can't even imagine how much I missed you_, Princess Kakyuu caressed ebony hair of her guardian with her eyes, _Fighter, you had to experience so much pain and grief because of me. It will be rewarded, I promise. I'll make that sad, lonely look vanish from your beautiful sapphire eyes. I'll make you forget about Earth and everything you had been through there._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi was stroking the ring on her finger gently, giggling to herself with content. The pink heart-shaped stone glistened in the sunlight when she moved her hand. The ring befit perfectly and she almost rubbed her hands, letting herself to flow away, towards her bright, dreamlike future. In the meantime teacher was calling the roll.

"Katsuki Wakaba... Kino Makoto... Kiriyama Sasuke... Kiryuu Akira... Kou Seiya."

The sweet dream Usagi was sunk in faded away at once. _He is not here. Did he reach Kinmoku already? Did he meet his friends? It's strange to know we'll never see each other again. No one knows the truth about him except me and the girls..._

_It was just the dream, Usagi. The last six weeks were just the worst nightmare you have ever had, nothing more. You lose everything and won everything. You proved that everything you believe is right._

_It's better to forget you met the boys who were turning into girls, you fought the most terrible and the strongest warrior ever, you broke someone's heart..._

Usagi quivered and winced. It was the part she didn't like the most. Not fighting Galaxia, not losing her beloved ones, but breaking his heart. It seemed it was shelled, hard, cold heart. But after a time it displayed its softness, tenderness and mildness, startled her, amazed her, even attracted her so much she became really afraid of losing control. In the middle of thestorm he was the only one she could find her comfort with, her only haven.

_It was unfair. I only added to his hardships because of my own weakness. I couldn't survive by myself and I... took advantage of him?_

Usagi's eyes wandered back to her ring. The sense of guilt brushed her soul and she blushed a bit. To push away that feeling she looked around and gazed at Ami. The blue-haired crammer was sad. It wasn't her usual melancholy yet something deeper. Her eyesalways so serene and soft, were darkened at the moment. She was staring at her textbooks and notebooks lying on the desk in front of her. From her seat Usagi couldn't see the notebook on the top, signed by its owner. Ami touched the name hesitantly with trembling finger. _Kou Taiki._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so wonderful to have you back!"

"Princess, welcome again."

"Kinmoku was waiting for you."

"Sailor Moon, really?"

"We're so glad the war is finally over."

_The words, the thousands of words rustling around and swelling to the unbearable rate. I was so excited and happy to see all those faces again, to hear familiar voices, to feel like home. So why the excitement dried off and I'm empty like the river after the drought?_

Fighter closed the door of her old room. In fact it didn't separate her from others because the walls still had the large holes, the trace of the past disaster. The rebuilding of the palace was the first item on their list of important things to do but all the workers had to live there since their own houses were still in ruin. There were some simple wooden barracks erected next to the palace but when it was raining everybody had to move to the stone building. The voices were resounding in the halls, driving Fighter crazy. After the whole day of hard work she urged for the rest and privacy so badly. It has to be admitted she liked to work because it helped her to forget but when the evening came and she still saw the questioning, uncertain looks in Healer's and Maker's eyes, she yearned only for one thing: solitude. The absolute solitude.

_The worst thing is not the pain. The worst thing is when the pain can't be expressed in any way_, Fighter thought. She made for her bathroom. Well, it was the bathroom earlier. Now it was the awful place with shattered glaze, dirty and neglected. Anyway she turned on the tap and took some water in the big bowl. The cockroach ran out from under the piece of stone and the sharp heel of Fighter's shoe crushed it with a crunch. _Damn worms. Damn filth._ In the corner of her room where were no holes she fastened two sheets to form a small cubicle. _Damn cold water. I became spoiled somewhat._ She put the bowl on the high stool and started to undress herself.

_Fucking bra!_

She peeked at herself, touched her own body. The tears built in her eyes and she uttered half growl, half weep.

_I won't stand it. I want her so badly, I have to go back to her or I'll go insane! I have to see her once again and tell her how much I love her, how much I crave for being by her side for the rest of my life. I want to be close to her, I want to..._

_Stop whining,_ the other voice spoke, _you're pitiful. Look at yourself. You're not meant to be the man. Not by her side, nor by anyone's side. You're Sailor Star Fighter._

_I remember when I embraced her, her heart beating next to mine, her body, her fragrance, her..._

Fighter detransformed with a choked cry. The Senshi fuku disappeared, replaced by the red suit and the black shirt. And underneath...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you understand now, Usagi-chan?" Ami was as patient and helpful as always. Usagi curled her lips and shook her head, all her features saying "I'm sorry, but I completely don't..." Ami sighed and leant forward.

"So we start from the beginning. See..."

_If only Taiki were here, he would understand. He would explain everything to Usagi and she would get it. And I could watch him._

_Star Maker. She didn't even think once about you. The only thing she had on her mind was searching for her Princess and fighting Galaxia's servants. When she got what she wanted she retired with no regrets._

_But the man I fell in love with was Kou Taiki. Those mysterious violet eyes, auburn hair. The aloofness and calmness. I could never ever imagine he was the warrior coming from the other System, in fact the girl..._

"Could we have a short break?" Usagi pleaded, "My head is getting heavier and heavier. I have to take some fresh air."

"I'm tired as well, I'll make some tea," Minako stood up and went to the kitchen. Rei stretched herself and stroked Luna sleeping soundly on her lap. Luna purred loudly and the girls burst out with laughter.

_She is waiting for us to ask her. She burns to tell us everything. Why does she remain silent?_ Rei mused, a_s far as I know her she was never able to keep secrets. At least until Mamoru went away and she didn't get any message from him for six weeks. What happened to her? Did she grow up at last?_

"Usagi, when are you going to marry?" Rei uttered with a wicked sparkle in her eye and her friend flushed with content.

"In a year..." came the shy answerand Rei's stomach turned the somersault.

"What?" she stammered, "But you won't be of age, will you?"

_In a year? I never thought it would be so quickly. I hope I won't be asked to be the bridesmaid, it would break me._

"My parents agreed and Mamoru is already of age so it won't be the problem," Usagi grinned happily, _I am astonished as well but they like Mamo-chan so much! Everything goes so well that it's hard to believe. And Rei-chan is surprised, ha ha!_

"You're afraid of someone stealing him from you, huh?" Rei sneered, "That is the reason for your hurry..."

"You know no one can't steal him! Our destiny is to be together forever," Usagi stuck her tongue out, "And you are just jealous!"

_Jealous? No, Usagi, that is not jealousy. That feeling is more burning, more agonizing and dreadful than mere jealousy. It's just the pain of carrying too heavy burden for too many years. But what can you know about that?_

Minako entered the room and put the tray on the table. She approached her desk and took something from it.

"Hey, look what I found a few days ago!" she wrinkled her nose funnily, "It was kind of stupid of me, but anyway..."

She put photos on the table and the girls threw their arms to get it. Those were photos Usagi took when Minako tried to approach Three Lights to be considered their girlfriend.

"I totally forgot I have them. Isn't that good I didn't throw them away?" Minako babbled while gaping at Yaten's grimace, "Let's make the proper mood..."

She turned the stereo on and "Shooting Star" drifted from speakers. The silence fell and they listened to the song. Usagi took one of the photos. There were only Seiya's searching eyes on it, piercing through her. _I was so stupid to help Minako_, Usagi laughed to herself nervously,_ I forgot myself and revealed myself. Seiya surely thought we were crazy, Minako drawing him out and me taking photos of them from behind the tree._ She put the photo aside, because she felt uncomfortable for some reason, gazing into those unblinking, big eyes of his.

_She made a strange face,_ Rei thought, _did she feel something for Seiya? Unbelievable. Her only prince is Mamoru and in a year she will become his wife. And I... I'll finally die. The end of my agony. Should I be glad?_

"So, Usagi, didn't I mishear? You're going to marry in a year?" Minako elbowed her friend, "Nothing less from heiress of Silver Millennium!"


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakyuu got up from her armchair when her guardians walked into her chamber. Healer closed the door carefully and turned to the Princess. She was looking so fragile like never before. _Something is wrong with our Princess. What is it?_

"Princess," they knelt down and lowered their heads, "You called us."

"Please, my friends, sit down," Kakyuu indicated weakly, "We have to talk."

_That__ is why she didn't call Fighter here._

"I am worrying very much, and I suppose you are as well. I need your advice, anything," she slumped in the armchair.

Healer exchanged gazes with Maker and breathed heavily.

"We suffer with her, Princess, and I don't think we can do something else. Fighter is devoid of logi**c**al thinking at the moment and reasoning with her won't help."

"That's right, but..." Kakyuu hid her face in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest, "But I can't stand it!" _My Fighter is broken. Her flirtatious smile and fierce behaviour is gone. What is left is that quiet despair and sorrow, too intense to bear even for me. All her thoughts still wander towards Earth, towards Sailor Moon. It hurts me so much._

Maker approached the Princess reluctantly and grabbed her palm.

"Only the time can heal her wounds. We must be patient," Maker's lips brushed Princess skin, "Please, hang on, Princess."

_You are so kind, Maker. But you don't know how much I could give in exchange for having Fighter kissing me instead of you... Can we bring her back? __I pray for that __every night and day._

"I think all she wants is being alone. The company of others forces her to pretend she feels okay and it exhausts her," Maker continued hesitatingly, "I think we should let her be alone as much as it's possible. After some time she'll begin to forget."

_I don't believe my own words,_ Maker got up and retired to her seat, _if Fighter misses her love as much as I do, that's impossible she'll forget. Even if she forgets she will never be the same._

"Is it all we can do? Wait for Fighter's recovering?" Kakyuu asked angrily, her voice trembling, "I feel she separates more and more from us with every hour. I want to stop that."

"Sometimes one-sided love can be healed..." Healer scratched her head, "You know, when you fall in love with someone else," she explained to Maker's and Princess' questioning faces.

"With someone else...?" Kakyuu leant forward, listening intently.

"Yes. But guardians aren't supposed to fall in love, they have too much duties. Who could be the one to draw Fighter out from her melancholy?" Healer pondered, the doubt was written on her face.

_I will be the one, definitely,_ Kakyuu promised to herself, _I should have expressed my feelings long, long ago._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi stopped in front of the wedding shop. Her mouth was open wide and so were her eyes.

"Isn't that beautiful?" she whispered solemnly, touching the shop-window glass with her fingers, "Pure white and adorned with pearls..."

"Maybe you want to try on?" Mamoru suggested and she jumped with delight. They went into the shop and Usagi started to talk with the shop assistant. It took hours but he waited patiently. Finally Usagi walked to the fitting room and drew the curtains. Not even a slit left to let him peep at her.

_I'm sure she will look beautiful, _he thought,_ the white dress fits her innocence. I can't wait till __she__ be my bride._

The girl strode towards him, the dress rustling faintly, pearls flickering in the light. She glanced at him shyly and he grinned. _Damn, she is so gorgeous. My small flower._

"Just wonderful," he shook his head, "Absolutely wonderful."

"That's right," the young woman nodded, observing Usagi who turned around to show the dress and approached the mirror, smiling to herself. They went back to the fitting room, leaving the small gap between the curtains this time, and Mamoru stepped aside to watch the dress slipping down from Usagi's shoulders. The wave of heat laved through his body when the dress reached the floor and Usagi stood only in her bra and panties. The assistant took the dress and left the girl alone. She got dressed quickly and ran out from the fitting room.

_I just tried on the wedding dress! So it is finally coming true, my destiny closes in... The end of battles, the end of wounds, suffering, tortures. All I want is peace. Peace and that dress of course!_ Usagi beamed and Mamoru tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing!" she hooked on his arm and they walked out the shop, "I'm just so happy!"

"So am I," he muttered with alow-pitched voice and hugged her, "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." _I've been waiting for my entire past life and I've been waiting in this life as well. I think I've been waiting enough._ He moved his face closer to hers and she shut her eyes, surrendering to him.

_Mamo-chan, he is so warm, protective and kind... I can't imagine I could be with someone else... Stop, what is he doing? I don't like it! It doesn't feel good at all!_ He slipped his tongue between her lips and she tensed. It was a slight tension, almost imperceptible, but he knew Usagi too well to scorn such a mark. He retired slowly and reverted to his usual way of kissing her. _Is she just trying to make me burn even more?_

"Let's go to the Crown Parlor," she stepped back and stroked his cheek, "I'd like to have some ice-creams."

"Yes, of course," he nodded vaguely. _Seems I haven't been waiting enough..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maker knew it was coming. No matter how much one holds his forbidden emotions, they will explode in a time. Maker's inner earthquake rose to the rate she could only go insane or let it out.

Her old room was completely destroyed and she had to live in Healer's one. She didn't like it but had no choice. It wasn't because of Healer of course. It was because of her need being alone, totally alone sometimes. Besides, Healer seemed to be not delighted as well.

_Our room is useless. Healer can come unexpectedly. Where else __could I__ find the right place?_ Maker was rushing down the halls and then something shot her mind. It was so natural, so evident that she almost laughed, and turned on her heel at once.

Fighter wasn't in her room. _Well, I thought so. Nobody will search for me here._ The room wasn't as ruined as Maker's own, but it was in aworse condition than Healer's one. That's why Fighter could live alone. Maker moved forward with hesitation, not touching anything. _Damn, I never thought I would go into someone's room without permission, especially into Fighter's room. If she only knew there would be no forgiveness._

Senshi saw the sheets in the corner of the room and concealed herself behind them quickly. She breathed very deeply few times, encouraging herself.

"This is it," she bit her lower lip, "Once and for all."

And then she detransformed.

_Is it how it feels? I almost forgot how it was. I didn't do that since... three months?_ Taiki looked down at himself. _Now I am the person who I used to be. The one who fell for her. And it exactly feels... like home._ He just stood and enjoyed being himself. His face remained serene, but demons of the past had been awakened with this action and he could feel his blood was boiling in his veins. Kou Taiki unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and...

In the meantime Fighter was accompanying Kakyuu during her usual round. Before their very eyes the palace was becoming what it was formerly. Kakyuu was excited like a little girl and Fighter liked watching her bright face. Nevertheless she didn't like holding Princess' hand yet Kakyuu insisted. _Your hand is so fine, Fighter. It can touch so gently and hit so hard. I like those hands of yours, your long slim fingers, your smooth skin. Anyway it feels so... distant. I see your mind straying, your hand becomes numb sometimes. If I could only ease your suffering!_ Kakyuu winced to herself. Even all the power she had couldn't fix her dearest one's heart. So what that power was for?

Princess released her guardian's hand.

"Thank you for your service, Fighter. Go to get some rest. You seem to be very tired these days." _Why I can't tell her what I feel? Do I anticipate something unwelcome?_

Fighter nodded with gratitude and Kakyuu trembled._ I must admit she seems to return to her former self but there is something telling me to wait._ Fighter walked away, replaced by Healer by Princess' side. Kakyuu's eyes followed Fighter, slipped down her naked back, her rocking hips, her long leather shoes. Healer sighed and averted her eyes. _Oh no, everything but not this. It would ruin us as much as Galaxia's doing. Maybe even more. Hang on, Healer. They will fix everything for sure, they will come to an agreement. Geez, Fighter and __the__Princess? My head is spinning._

Fighter hurried down the hall. Her room was near and she was almost running. When she pushed the door and stormed into the room, she sensed immediately that something was wrong. She closed the door slowly and scanned the space suspiciously. There was no movement until Taiki pulled the curtain aside.

"What are you..." Fighter yelled enraged and her jaw dropped. "...Taiki?"

"Seems you can recognize me so far," Kou Taiki stepped forward and adjusted his brownish suit, "I thought you'll come back later." _Please God I hope I didn't make a mistake revealing to her._

"You thought?" Fighter collected herself at last, "Maybe you are going to move here without announcement?" _I can't believe it, this is Taiki! During our last concert on Earth he was looking exactly like that. Only the rose from his buttonhole disappeared._

"I'm sorry..."

"This is the first thing I should hear after encountering you here!"

"I have to go," Taiki took out his Star Brooch, "I swear it won't happen again."

"Come on, "Fighter stretched out his hand, "You can come as many times as you need."

_What a relief_, Taiki shook Fighter's hand and the sweat drop rolled down his forehead, _I was pretty frightened of her reaction._

"Can I ask something?" Fighter's piercing eyes stuck to Taiki's.

"You can..." he replied reluctantly.

"Is it Mizuno Ami?"

_Oh shit, how can she know? How did she notice?_ Taiki cleared his throat. "Yes, it's her."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi went into Mamoru's flat and approached her fiancé clicking at the keyboard.

"I bought many good things," she kissed his cheek and carried the big bag into the kitchen.

"I would have gone with you if I had known you were going to buy so many, " he leant backward against the backrest.

"That's okay!" she replied from the kitchen, "I didn't think I was so hungry!"

_I wonder where all those "good things" are going. Usagi's figure is almost perfect. How is she doing this?_ Mamoru remembered the wedding shop and smiled to himself. He shut the computer down and headed towards the kitchen, meeting Usagi busy with laying down all the things she bought – cookies, crackers, chips and cakes. His eyes widened at the view. _Geez, is she going to eat all of this? This girl is incredible._ Usagi didn't notice his turning up at all and he coughed meaningfully.

"Oh, Mamo-chan? Aren't you working yet?" the big round eyes glared at him.

"I thought I'll help you," he nodded and approached her. While standing near he could smell the scent of her hair.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she beamed radiantly, presenting the plates filled with sweets to him, "I thought you'll be working late and..." _I'm so glad he abandoned his work for me today! Did he remember?_

Mamoru seized Usagi's hand.

"It is very special day today, isn't it?" he rose his brow and the girl giggled with joy.

_The second anniversary of our reunion! This is really special day. Maybe he arranged a surprise? It would be so nice! _She clung on his arm and rubbed her cheek against the rough fabric of his jacket, still grinning. Mamoru looked down at her golden head. _God____ I love her so much. Please____ may I never hurt her again. Let me be by her side forever._

"Close your eyes," he whispered and led her out of the kitchen. She did what she was told and followed him with no protests. They entered the bedroom and stopped.

"You can open your eyes," he brushed her ear with his lips, "Usako..."

The bedroom was adorned with tenths of red roses, lit only by the pale glow of uncountable candles. Usagi breathed loudly while staring at the scenery. _Oh, this is so beautiful. Like in a romance! Roses, candles... and him._

"Mamo-chan..." she touched his raven hair and he knelt down before her. His heart hammered.

"Usako..." he kissed her palm, "Will you be my bride tonight?"

She covered her mouth with palm, flushing. _Does he mean THIS? Well, seems he does!_

This was how Usagi lost her virginity.

After afew hours they were lying in bed. Mamoru was sleeping soundly, cuddling to his bride. The night was dark because it was new moon so only the flames of last three candles illuminated the space. Usagi watched the wavering fire intently. For some reason she couldn't sleep and push away the haunting thoughts...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Healer was spying on Maker. She was tracing her patiently down the rebuilt halls of the palace, servants and palace guards still hanging around and threatening to alarm the tall Senshi who was obviously heading towards Fighter's room. _Something is bothering me, and I must know what,_ Healer was excusing herself, _what a secret she hides?_

Maker reached her destination and vanished behind the door. Healer growled under her nose angrily. _I ascertained she was going where I thought she was. And what now?_

She rushed out of the palace and into the garden. _May nobody catch me here..._ She climbed the wall nimbly, grabbing the branches of bindweed hanging down. Finally she reached the first level of decorative cornices and stuck to the stone surface, slowly moving towards the window. _Thanks heavens for the dusk..._

Inside the room she saw Maker sitting on Fighter's chair, looking like waiting for room's owner to come. In fact it wasn't Maker any longer. Healer was in such a shock she almost fell down. _Taiki! I can't believe my own eyes! It's really him! So this is why he is hiding in Fighter's room. Does it mean..._

The door opened and Fighter appeared. She detransformed and shook Taiki's hand with a familiar grin. Healer stopped peeping and leant against the wall, breathing loudly. She learned about more than she expected and it was** a** very hard experience. _Taiki! Seiya! What should I do now? What should I do?_ She felt tears stinging her eyes and choked the curse surfacing her lips. She already knew what she had to do.

In her chambers Princess Kakyuu grew pale listening to the news Healer was bringing. Her lips tightened and she turned her back to Healer to hide tears welling in her eyes. _So Fighter does want to be the man. In fact she rejects the favour of serving the royal family. She is slipping from my hands, drifting farther and farther from me. Why does it have to hurt so much?_

"Princess..." Healer spoke with compassion, "Why don't you please talk to Fighter? Maybe it will make her come to her senses and remember her duties?"

"Do you think so?" Kakyuu's voice was choked, "Will she take my opinion into account?"

_Well, I'm not sure,_ Healer thought, _but I can't see another solution..._

_I don't want see Fighter turned into the man again!_ Kakyuu cried to herself, _I love her as she is and... I have to hurt her again, the last time, for her own sake... I hope she will forgive me..._

"Thank you, Healer," she uttered weakly, "Please leave now. I will take it up."

The fair-haired Senshi bowed deeply without a word, casting at her Princess the sympathizing glance. Then she made for her own room, musing. When she entered there, she stopped immediately, stuttering. Inside Maker was packing her belongings, supported by many servants carrying the bags.

"Hello!" Maker waved her hand, "I'm so sorry for this mess, but you won't have to endure me anymore." She winked and the fleeting flashback of Taiki in Fighter's room shot Healer's mind.

"At last," Healer pouted, walking inside, "Hey, that clock is mine!" she dashed towards the servant to save her thing from being taken away. _Why doesn't Maker's removal make me glad? And why did I tell Princess only about Fighter?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei was going down the street, carrying the things she bought for the shrine. Her pace was slow and deliberate – obviously the priestess' manner of walking. Even if it was late she preferred to walk then catch a bus and crowd together with strangers. Suddenly she saw the familiar figure from the corner of her eye on the other side of the street. _Mamoru?_ Her hands sweat at once and her pace quickened a little without her attention. _I'll pretend I don't see him. Shit, he's crossing the street._ She rose her head proudly and prepared for upcoming encounter. Mamoru staggered and stopped uncertainly, rubbing his eyes and forehead. Rei frowned sensing the deviation. _What's wrong with him?_

He stepped forward and noticed her. The sore smile surfaced his lips when he greeted her.

_He is drunk!_ Rei's mouth opened wide, _I can't believe it!_

"Some shopping, huh?" he uttered blurry, "I would walk you home but I'm in a hurry."

Rei only nodded and passed him by, the smell of alcohol reached her nose clearly. She made **a **few steps and looked over her shoulder at Mamoru who was dragging down the street. Her brain was still refusing to work. _Mamoru... drunk? What happened? What is wrong?_ Her thoughts were worrying her like the swarm of stinging honeybees. She couldn't help looking back at the one she secretly loved from the first time she dated him.

_Mamoru, what forced you to wash away your problems in such a way?_

Right after she went back to the shrine, she caught the phone to talk with somebody. Her first thought was to call Usagi, but she didn't. _Maybe they fought and that's why he boozed. Maybe Mamoru has a problem and didn't tell Usagi anything not to alarm her. I'll better call someone else._

She dialled Ami's number.

"Moshimoshi," the calm voice of wise Senshi uttered and Rei burst out with anxious news. Ami listened and the bad feeling in her chest was growing and growing. She even suggested Rei could mistake Mamoru with someone else, but Rei was absolutely sure. Didn't she see him tottering with her own eyes? Didn't she catch the odour of the alcohol?

"I know it's not like him, but maybe he had a party with his friends and just got too much, you know, Rei-chan. Did you talk with Usagi-chan about that?"

"Of course not! I think she doesn't knowanything and if she learns about it she will be very worried. I wanted to talk with you first."

"I see..." Ami sighed._ I think Rei overreacts. It couldn't be Mamoru-san. Just couldn't._

_I'm going to talk with Mamoru, _Rei decided, _I can't sleep well until I know everything is alright. And then I'll talk with Usagi._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Healer was peeping at Seiya and Taiki again. She told herself it was for thePrincess' sake. _What is their game? I know why Fighter deserted her Senshi form, but Maker? I have to know what they __are__ plotting to warn __the__Princess before something bad happens. They are very suspicious to me..._

Someone knocked the door and Taiki hid in the bathroom. Seiya transformed and Fighter opened the door. Obviously it was something important because she left immediately. After some time Taiki went out of the bathroom, taking his shirt off. Healer clung to the wall, her cheeks were burning. _Damn, stop beating like that!_ she cursed her racing heart, _why did I get startled? He couldn't notice me for certain._ She glanced into the room again and observed Taiki closing the door and stretching himself on Seiya's bed. _He is waiting for Fighter? Are they... lovers?_ Healer mouthed to herself, her chest shrank as if that thought touched her on her raw. Nevertheless she couldn't stop gaping at Taiki.

In the meanwhile Fighter reached Kakyuu's chamber and went in with hesitation. She didn't know her cover was blown already but she sensed something unpleasant in the air.

"Please, sit down, Fighter," Kakyuu invited her, "I want to tell you something."

_I don't like it,_ Fighter sat down, smiling, _why did she call me here at this hour?_

"You seem to be worried, Princess," guardian leant forward, "Please tell me what is bothering you. I'm sure we can help it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fighter. I appreciate your devotion. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I'm going to tell you."

Fighter's muscles tensed but she managed to maintain the cool face.

"I'm here for you, Princess. Tell me what you have to tell."

_Oh my God, how can such a beauty exist?_ Kakyuu devoured her Senshi with her eyes, _she is the soul of beauty, this is what she exactly is._ Fighter's forehead furrowed a bit when Kakyuu approached her and brushed her hair.

"Fighter... I know you can't forget Moon Princess. Don't deny it," she rose her hand to stop Fighter's protests, "You suffer because of her but you still have a small light of hope, in spite of logic."

"She told methere is always a hope. Always," Fighter interrupted, gazing aside, her voice heavy from emotions.

"Fighter..." Kakyuu gulped the tears, "There is no hope for you, because Serenity's future is already set, and nobody can change it."

"Serenity?" Fighter inquired, "Who is it?"

"It is the one who you love, the girl named Usagi Tsukino. She is the former Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity, and the future Queen of Crystal Neo Tokyo. She will rule the Earth along with her husband, King Endymion, and they will have a daughter..."

"How is it possible? Nobody can know the future!" Fighter squeezed the arm of the chair. _I don't believe it. That is crazy._

"There is no place for you in Serenity's destiny," Kakyuu placed her trembling hands on Fighter's shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Fighter..."

Princess lowered her head and kissed her Senshi. Fighter didn't answer the kiss. She was in such a shock she couldn't move. Kakyuu tried to deepen the kiss and then Fighter composed her mind. She jumped to her feet, her face beet-red, and bowed to her Princess deeply.

"I love you, Fighter..." Kakyuu whispered sadly and Fighter's eyes opened extremely wide.

"Princess... I... I..." she stuttered, stepping back.

"I know that is unexpected..." Kakyuu smiled shyly, "Fighter, I..."

Two big tears formed in corners of Fighter's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly.

"I'm sorry, Princess," she started with low-pitched voice, "I'm not Fighter anymore. I'm Seiya."

Then she turned on her heel and walked out Princess' chamber without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi was watching TV, her favourite program. Before her, a bag of chips was placed, next to her – the plate of small cookies with raisins.

_Seems she only came here to watch TV,_ Mamoru thought. He was sitting near her with crossed arms, pretending to enjoy the show. Usagi stretched her hand to take another cookie but reached farther and grabbed her fiancé's palm.

"You don't like it, do you, Mamo-chan?" she inquired anxiously with tilted head. He smiled vaguely and decided not to lie.

"Yes," he nodded, almost asking for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Usako."

_Why does she always address me "Mamo-chan"? It starts to irritate me sometimes._

Usagi put the cookies aside and moved nearer to Mamoru.

"If you don't like it, let's stop watching it," she grinned widely. _Mamo-chan is not glad, something bothers him. What is it?_

He clasped the girl and kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply the scent of her hair. Then his lips slipped down slowly to her ear. He brushed it gently, hugging her tighter.

"I love you," he muttered, leaning backward to catch her eyes.

"I love you too," her eyes were those of the bird hypnotized by the snake. She wanted to run away, he could see that. Anyway he proceeded, expecting her doubts to fade away.

Usagi answered the kiss, her lips trembled slightly. She embraced his neck with her fragile arms, adding to his arousal. She even managed to groan weakly.

_There is no fire here, nothing burns,_ he grabbed her waist desperately. _She is cold. Just cold. How do we have created Chibiusa if she's that way?_

"Mamo-chan, what is wrong?" she whispered, her soft lips touched the side of his neck, making him gasp, "I love you."

"I was going to ask YOU what is wrong," he suppressed the disappointment when she took advantage of the break in his manipulations and adjusted her shirt quickly, "I think you didn't like what I was doing."

"Eeee," she blushed, "That's not true."

_She lies and she doesn't even know about it,_ Mamoru took the cookie and crushed it in his mouth. _She's sure we love each other and everything is perfect. But how the hell could I touch her heart? She is so distant, she doesn't understand what I mean. She can't see her own frightened face and pleading eyes. If she could maybe she would understand._

"That was bad idea," he turned TV on, "Let's finish watching the program."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's eyes were so big, trusting, innocent and worried, "Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, enclosing her with his arm, "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Healer woke up in her room. She thanked heavens it was still dark because she couldn't bear the light of **a** day upon her, upon her forbidden, sinful desires. She hit the mattress with her fist, cursing herself. The dream she had was still surfacing her mind, making her flush from her tiptoes to the top of her head. In that dream she was looking into the most beautiful eyes in the world, narrow distrustful eyes of her companion.

_Oh no,_ she jumped out of her bed and started to hurl around the room, _Don't think of that!_

Those eyes belonged to someone she loved. But she never supposed she could love that person in THAT way.

_That was just a dream!_ the short Senshi tugged her hair and tightened her eyelids, _You have to forget it!_

That person in her dream was Maker. At least he was Maker... before.

Healer fell to her knees and leant against the bed, her head resting on her arms.

_Taiki,_ she breathed, pressing her temples, "Please, I'll stand everything but not that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The famous car racer, Haruka Tenou, was confused. It wasn't easy to confuse her. Anyway when she met Rei in her shrine, she was confused. She told Rei how she was driving down the street the last night and she encountered Mamoru... or rather someone very similar to him because she didn't believe it could be him. The drunk, tottering man with his jacket slipping down from his arms in pitiful way, not fitting neat Mamoru-san they knew before.

Rei repaid Haruka with her own story of the one memorable day from month ago. Senshi agreed thatthe situation was strange and suspicious, requiring the farther investigation. They decided Haruka will meet Mamoru and talk to him. And she did.

Usagi knew none of that even if all of her friends gradually became involved. For some reason nobody wanted to talk to her about Mamoru.

Haruka's investigation didn't go well. He didn't want to cooperate and derided of her to rise a redundant alarm. Finally he became annoyed and she could sense something hidden within him what he didn't want to reveal. It had to be admitted thatthey never were very good friends so Haruka had to retreat. Before walking away she remarked thateveryone was worried and they wouldn't give up.

Usagi spent that night in his flat. Mamoru urged to repeat their wonderful first night but it seemed to be impossible.

_She is so submissive. Too submissive. Lifeless! There are no signs of pleasure, I can't tell if she likes it. If I stop I'll be suspected of having not enough love for her. If I continue, I will be alone. I will feel like exploiting her._

Usagi quivered when he moved backward, his desire obviously fading away. She wanted everything to go perfectly, their love to shine brightly, but she didn't know what was the real problem.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered with heart-breaking voice and he frowned.

"I think it would be better if you didn't call me Mamo-chan all the time. It sounds a bit... childish, you know."

Usagi's lower lip trembled and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course, if you don't like it I will call you Mamoru. Is it okay?"

_It's getting worse and worse. Doesn't he love me anymore? Why did he stop touching me? Doesn't he like my body? Maybe I grew fat?_

Mamoru clasped her and kissed her forehead. _Like __an__elder brother,_ he snorted to himself.

They went to bed.

In the middle of the night Usagi jumped out of the bed, screaming. She fell down and grabbed her head, clenching her eyelids and uttering the horrifying, ear piercing shriek. Mamoru shook her arms, drawing her out from the nightmare. She opened her eyes slowly.

"What was that?"

"It is always the same," she lowered her head, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay! I just want you to talk to me, I want to help you!" he embraced her tightly, "Come to bed, stop sitting on that cold floor..."

He laid her on the bed and covered her with the coverlet. Her teeth were chattering.

"It was Galaxia", Usagi's voice was so tired, "The girls lost their Star Seeds and I was alone... I was totally alone, like never before..."

_I never thought one can be so alone. I lost everything. The only ones who left to support me were Starlights..._

"Don't talk about that," she squeezed his hand, "Please..."

"I think you should talk about that! Or it will grow within you and smother you," Mamoru drew the forelock from her forehead.

_What __can I_ _tell you? You'll never know how I suffered. You'll never know what truly happened, how close I was to losing faith. I almost surrendered because I was alone. And then he helped me to take that challenge, he helped me even if he knew it would separate us forever._

"Mamo-chan," she murmured sleepily, "Let's finish it in the morning, okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_It is over. I offered her my love and she didn't want to take it. I can't look in her eyes again. It would be too humiliating, too heartbreaking. It's better for us both not to see each other. Especially if she refuses to be the one I always knew..._

Kakyuu leant over the pool and looked at her reflection. _The rejected Princess. I'm pitiful,_ she sneered to herself, wiping her tears. She didn't know Healer was observing her from a distance. _Poor Princess,_ Senshi thought, _how Fighter could push away such a extraordinary, compassionate, beautiful woman? I'll never get it. Anyway I'll talk to her. I can't leave it the way it is._

Fighter wasn't in her room. Healer was surprised and she hit the wall with fist, expressing her frustration. _Where could she go?_ Then the flash of enlightenment lit her mind. _Maker's room!_

When she knocked the door, Maker opened it after a long while. Healer peeped in searchingly and Maker rose her brow.

"What is it?" she asked with the tone suggesting Healer wasn't very welcome.

"Is Seiya here?" the short Senshi decided not to play courtesy games.

"S-Seiya?" Maker stepped back with startle but composed herself quickly, "You mean Fighter?"

"I mean what I mean," Healer moved forward, "I want to talk to him."

"You're pretty self-confident," Maker grasped Healer's shoulder and she shivered. _Don't touch me. I have to forget you and Taiki are the same person. Seems I am the only one who can fix our relationships so I can't collapse now. Don't touch me._

She cast an icy glance at Maker and the taller Senshi released her arm. Then she went in and Maker shut the door.

Seiya revealed himself, making Maker enraged. She hissed angrily and passed by him.

"We did our best not to let anyone know. You can't ruin it so easily!"

"But she already knows," Seiya adjusted his clothes, "How did you learn about me?"

"I was spying on you," Healer answered at once.

"Don't you think it is none of your business?"

"Everything what involves the Princess is my business!" Healer replied.

"I see... So it was you who made her talk to me?"

"Seiya, please stop that madness... We are Senshi, we always were..." Healer addressed her former friend pleadingly, "We made our dreams come true, we came home and got back everything. Aren't you satisfied yet?"

Seiya turned his head aside.

"I didn't make my dreams come true yet," he answered so sadly it wrenched his companions' hearts.

"You know your dreams can't..." Healer started and was interfered.

"My dreams are not to bediscussed about. Definitely. And about our duties... Where do you think that form comes from?" Seiya indicated at himself, "I know you forgot. I forgot too. We forgot who we were at the beginning, before we became Senshi."

"But what matters the most is our destiny. We are intended for being guardians who protect that planet and its people!"

Seiya's eyes began to burn and the blood coloured his cheeks. He moved nearer to Healer and bent to look straight into shorter Senshi's eyes.

"I won't deny my own feelings!!" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei entered Mamoru's flat with hesitation. _He looks so tired, _she thought,_as if he was__ working_

_all night or... drinking? The curtains are drawn, the room is rather dark. His voice sounds __as_

_if he has__ an urge to kick me out of the door. Anyway____ I want to talk. I don't know how to start,_

_but I have to. Since when I grew so strong? __Since__ the moment __when__the man I fell in love with_

_appeared __to be__Usagi's destined partner____I think__. Nevertheless____ it didn't extinguish my feelings._

_It just put them under the mask which I'm wearing all the time._

Mamoru smiled and asked her to come in. _I hope she didn't come to solve my problems. I don't_

_want anyone to stick their nose into my business. Anyway____ I'm surprised Rei came herself._

"I can see you're not content but I have to tellyou what I think," Rei decided to come straight

to thebusiness. Her voice trembled slightly and Mamoru crossed his arms.

"If you're going to start the same nonsense again..." he growled and approached her, "...it

would be better to leave now."

The faint smell reached Rei's nostrils and she sniffed. _The alcohol._

"It's not anonsense!" she shouted, "Everyone can see you have a problem. We're worried!"

_There is nothing I can tell __you__to explain the situation_, Mamoru sighed, _Even I myself don't_

_know what exactly is going on._

"I know you don't want any help. But your problems will have an influence on Usagi."

"Does she know anything?" Mamoru inquired swiftly.

"No, she doesn't," Rei shook her dark head, "So you admit you have a problem?"

"I didn't say I have a problem!"

"Okay, so I will talk to Usagi. Maybe she would help you."

"Don't you dare to mess into our lives!" he threatened her with his fist.

"I have to! You are my friends and I want you to be happy!"

"So you have to understand there are problems you can't solve!"

"If you only talked to me...!" Rei uttered desperately, her eyes soft, betraying her

forbidden feelings. Mamoru scanned her face.

"Believe me, Rei, you can't help me in this case," he stroked her cheek gently and she

blushed rapidly, "Anyway thanks for your care."

"It is something between you and Usagi," Rei said with a confident voice.

"I warn you, you overtax my patience!" Mamoru moved closer. Rei was panting, all her

figure expressing her disappointment and madness. _Oh God why it had to be me?_ She

looked into his eyes. _Everyone will hate me._ Her gaze slipped down to his mouth. _It_

_doesn't matter, I was always alone._ Her lips brushed his. _It feels __like freedom._ She turned

on her heel and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone knocked on Seiya's door. It was midnight and it took a long time for him to get

clear of his bed. He approached the door yawning.

"Who is it?" he groaned, "What happened?"

"It's me, Kakyuu," the weak voice announced and Seiya froze.

"Princess?" he whispered.

"Please, Fighter, open the door."

He reached for his Star Brooch but he didn't find it. It was lying on the table and he could

have it in a minute. _No, I won't lie anymore._ He opened the door, revealing to his Princess

the masculine outlines of his body. Kakyuu's jaw dropped.

"Fighter!" she reproached and slammed the door, "Get dressed!"

He took on the boxers and asked her to sit down.

"It's not like you, Fighter, to abandon me. You were always the most loyal and faithful.

What happened to you?"

"I am loyal and faithful, Princess. Obviously Fighter and Seiya are loyal to different

things."

"But you are the same person!"

"Who I had been before I became Senshi?" Seiya approached Kakyuu, "Please, understand

me. I am Senshi, yes... Undoubtedly. Anyway there is a part of me... a part..."  
"A part of you which craves for something you can't have, right?"

"You know how it feels, right, Kakyuu?" Seiya called his Princess without any honorifics

for the first time and she bit her lip, nodding. Tiny tear slowly streamed down her cheek.

"I didn't know such a part of me existed. When I realized... it was hard... it was like waking

up from ahundred-year dream. I discovered a new world within me."

"If onlyI could rescue you, Fighter..." Kakyuu sniffed, wiping her face.

"Princess, please... let me go to Earth."

"What?" Kakyuu jumped on her seat with her mouth wide opened, "But what for?"

"I want to see her. No, I have to see her. Or I'll go insane."

"Fighter, why to torture yourself even more?" Princess got up, "You know there is no hope

for you..."

"I have to see Odango's face again. Please..."

Kakyuu stopped in front of the door and uttered without showing Seiya her face.

"You're not allowed to go there, Fighter. You will stay here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi was lying beneath Mamoru, who was rockingand moaning. She was moaning as

well, praying for his spasm to come quickly. Her body was numb, not responding to his

caresses and she felt helpless. She didn't know how to force herself to share a pleasure

with him.

_Am I defective? I can't feel anything, even if I love him so much. I love embracing him_

_and kissing him, but this... is this too much? Maybe I'm not ready? Maybe we should_

_wait? But how long? What if it goes on and I'm cold? I can't stand even thinking of that!_

Mamoru arched his back and uttered a short scream, Usagi accompanied. She wondered

if he noticed she was pretending. Anyway he seemed to be satisfied. He leant his sweaty

forehead against her collarbone, breathing deeply. Tears escaped her half closed eyes and

rolled down her temples. Something was continuously bothering her. The envelope in

Mamoru's desk, found by accident. It was from Harvard University in Massachusetts.

Usagi didn't dare to mention it but it was haunting her again and again. _I won't stand it_

_if he leaves again. Everything bad happened after he left. I can't tell him to stay and I can't_

_let him go. What should I do? I need him more than ever before._

His breathing was deep and regular, he was obviously sleeping. The girl rubbed her cheek

against raven hair, smiling. Her innate optimism had defeated the dark thoughts and she

fell asleep. And then the nightmare came again.

She was all alone. Her love was lost, her precious ones were dead, killed in front of her

eyes. The only one supporting her was heartbroken because of her. And she survived. She

opened her heart for her enemy, against reason, against all logic. Everybody was saved but

what happened to her? She learned more then she wanted. She experienced the most terrible

cruelty, the cold simple will to destroy. Her innocence was contaminated.

"Wake up, sweetheart!" Mamoru shook her arm, "Come back to me!"

She cuddled to him, sobbing.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" she gripped his hand, "Promise..."

"We have our future, don't you remember?" he stroked her hair lightly, "We'll be together

forever."

"Don't go anywhere, okay?" she demanded and Mamoru hesitated.

"Usako..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I won't talk to Seiya, it's in vain," Maker repeated with her cool voice, adding to Healer's

madness, "Besides, it's not my business."

"Isn't it? Are you going to abandon Princess as well?" short Senshi burst out, her fists were

clenched tightly.

"We didn't abandon our Princess! What are you talking about?"

"You are not the ones you were before!"

"Of course not! One changes constantly!"

"I don't like changes in you!"

"It's not my fault."

"You!" Healer punched surprised Maker in the face, "How dare you!"

"Who do you think you are to come here and accuse me of what I haven't done?" Maker

wiped the corner of her mouth and cast a menacing glance at Healer, "Leave me alone immediately!"

"I just don't understand! We were always friends, we didn't have any secrets!

"It's the past already," Maker pushed her opponent towards the door, "I'm sorry if you

can't take it as it is."

"I'm trying to prevent us from becoming enemies..." Healer flushed slightly under

Maker's touch, "That's all..."

"Enemies?" Maker smiled mildly, "That's impossible. I promise that to you. Now, please

leave me alone."

Healer stood and gaped at the door. Behind them Maker probably detransformed. _I want_

_to see him._ She walked down the hall slowlyalthough all her emotions were calling her

to run. _Collect yourself! What are you doing this for? If someone finds out, you will hold_

_yourself up to ridicule!_ She quickened her pace and encountered Fighter.

Ebony haired Senshi was just heading toward her room after her duty. She was pacing

proudly, barely aware of spying eyes and rumours spreading around. When she saw Healer,

she stopped.

"Where are you rushing? Did something happen?"

Her voice was so kind that Healer lost her tongue for a moment.

"No, nothing," she stuttered, "I just have some business to do."

"I envy you," Fighter stated and started ahead. Healer shook her head.

"How is Princess?" she asked.

"She's okay, why are you asking?" Fighter gazed at Healer over her shoulder.

"You know, she doesn't have easy times these days..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The entire court gossips of Princess' unreciprocated love towards one of her Senshi, and

unreciprocated love of mentioned Senshi towards theMoon Princess..."

"What?" Fighter looked around threateningly, "Who does?"

"It doesn't matter," Healer shrugged, "Just think of your self-respect..."

And she went her way, leaving Fighter more furious than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi entered Hikawa Shrine happily. There was no such a gathering from two months and

she was very excited, especially because of theOuters' presence. They were glad to see her

too but the news they had weren't nice so they felt uncomfortable when Usagi showed her

beaming face and greeted them. Finally Rei raised the question.

"Usagi-chan, tell me, does Mamoru have a problem?"

"A problem? What do you mean?" Usagi widened her eyes.

"You don't know anything?"

"Know what?" Usagi's eyes watered, "What about him?"

"I encountered him when he was drunk," Rei stated.

"Me too," Haruka added.

"What are you saying?! When?"

They told her everything. Rei described her visit and Mamoru's hostile attitude. She only

skipped her own actions.

Usagi mused deeply, obviously stunned. She didn't know anything, it was evident. And she

was in a deep shock.

"I have to talk with him," she decided and stood up firmly, ready to go away. Rei stopped

her.

"He didn't want you to know."

Tears escaped Usagi's eyes and she sit down again.

"Why?" she moaned with ateary voice, "Doesn't he trust me?"  
"I think thatit is something between you and him," Rei said, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is!" Usagi exclaimed with indignation, "Everything is..." she paused.

"What?" Ami asked kindly, "Usagi-chan, we want to help you. Please tell us."

"He got the letter from Harvard University. They ask him to come," Usagi's voice trembled.

Everyone fell silent.

"I don't think Mamoru would drink because of that..." Rei uttered softly, "Usagi, aren't you

hiding anything?"

"I am not!" was the eager answer revealing that in fact there were many things hidden, "Why

do you think I am? We love each other and nothing can divide us! We are destined to be

together forever!"

"Calm down, Usagi! Nobody calls that in question!" Minako tried to soothe her friend,

"We are just worried."

Usagi huffed and didn't reply. She watched them suspiciously with crossed arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fighter was roaming down the palace garden. It was night already and there was nobody

around except forsome guards keeping an eye on everything. In Fighter's headthere was

a maelstrom making her impatient and struggling. She was in pain because of her love,

of her Princess, of everything. Her heart was broken in so many ways that she wondered

how to save herself from insanity. She thought nothing could be worse than her unrequited

love towards Tsukino Usagi, but then Princess Kakyuu declared her feelings and things

became complicated even more. Fighter couldn't stand her own suffering and hurting

Kakyuu's heart. In addition she knew Maker was in grief also even if she didn't talk about

that much. The world seemed to be thehell where no one could have what they yearned for.

Fighter leapt up and ran. She wanted to be extremely exhausted to forget her pitiful life. She

ran and ran, panting, amongst trees.

"Star Serious Laser!" she screamed and the beam of golden light pierced through the sky

where three satellites were shining. Little part of Fighter's frustration was released but not

enough. She attacked again and again, her powers unable to drain. Suddenly someone

called her name.

"Seiya!"

She turned immediately even if she recognized the voice at once.

"Where are you?"

Maker turned up from behind the tree.

"I couldn't sleep as well. I was afraid you'd kill me if I showed up so I decided to conceal

myself," she approached Fighter, "Seems you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Maker glanced from her brow but didn't say anything. Fighter stepped forward.

"Ready for what?" she repeated.

"Don't you really know?" Maker shook her arms, "I thought it was obvious. Ready for

the journey."

"The journey?"

"Yes. The journey home."

Fighter parted her lips and breathed, the meaning of Maker's words slowly reached her

reason. She furrowed.

"You mean Earth?"

Maker nodded, looking surprised.

"I thought you wanted to go there too."

"I did... but... I can't desert Princess! You can't as well! What are you saying is a mere

betrayal!" Fighter tightened her fists, "How dare you?"

Maker moved backward, her eyes darkened from hurt.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I can't stand it any longer," she lowered her head

a bit. The wind blew her ponytail straight into her face and she didn't draw it aside. Fighter

was panting loudly, waiting for the continuation, her gaze sticking to Maker's face.

"I know I'm blameworthy weakling, but I... I thought you were too. I'm sorry, Fighter.

I really am. You were always the strongest. I wish I were sostrong as well but I..."

Maker's voice weighed with tears, revealing her soul tormented by conflicted feelings.

Fighter observed her friend with different eyes. Maker was always very cold, reserved,

keeping everyone in a distance. She seemed not to be able to burn with passions but

obviously she was. Fighter's broken heart filled with sympathy, because Maker suffered

the same. _She can't forget and she can't go back to what she was before. Journey home,_

_she said. That meant Kinmoku isn't her home anymore, even if she loves it so dearly._

Maker started to walk away and her last words were:

"I'm running away before the dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Contains some spoilers!

If you don't want to know what will happen at the end, don't read and jump to the fanfic.

Okay, you're warned.

I'm the big fan of Usagi/Seiya pairing, so they end up together. Taiki and Ami as well. Everyone else is more or less hurt in the story. That's all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi rolled over on her bed and sighed.

_I don't know what to do. I have to do something, but what? I don't know what to tell him. Girls are worrying, you know. They told me you have a problem. Why did I get to know from them? Why didn't you tell me anything? We were together through such troubles, such horrors, and we survived, we saved our love to __fulfil__ our destinies. You were always the one, but now... What's wrong with you? What's wrong with me?_

_I love you. And you love me. So why is there a wall between us?_

Her imagined conversation with Mamoru didn't solve their problems, only made her head ache. She threw aside the coverlet and rubbed her bare feet against the floor. She reached the window and clasped her cheek to the cold glass, closing her eyes. It was full moon but it didn't alleviate her as usual. On the contrary it irked and distressed her. She was about to go back to bed when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. The flash, the gleam. Her head snapped at the phenomenon and she held her breath.

It was golden shooting star, bright and shimmering. Usagi had never seen such a bright shooting star before. She didn't know why but her heart was racing faster and faster until blush coloured her cheeks and she grew hot.

Somewhere in the city Mizuno Ami woke up in her bedroom, squeezing her pillow with sweaty hands. _What was that?_ _What had disturbed my slumber? I just felt like... of course that's impossible... I felt __as if__ HE was here._

Ami's body quivered and she grabbed the pillow tighter. _Calm down_, she said to herself and started inhale slowly, _just calm down_.

The loneliness which she managed to ignore during the hours of day had come and demanded to be heard out. Ami closed her eyes, aware of oncoming disaster, trying to gulp her tears. Her heart was hammering painfully against her ribs and she hid her face in the soft pillow. _Taiki_, she wept, _I want to see you again! Why did I pretend to be so strong, to have no feelings for you except mere friendship? That was one chance, only one for ever, and I lost it. I let it go! I know the time will mend everything, but how to last until it stops hurting me? Having that in mind, I believe there was a small spark of hope of you having some feelings for me also. It hurts me even more!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are gone! Fighter and Maker are gone!" Kakyuu's arms shuddered. She pressed her lips with her hand to suppress the utmost cry of despair urging to come out. She was walking there and back again in her chamber, almost running, with no chance to do anything. Her guardians deserted her cowardly under the cover of thenight, with no excuses. The entire court was enraged like a swarm of honeybees, bashing at two deserters.

Healer was silent. She only observed her Princess rushing like a wild animal closed in the cage. Her cheeks were so pale as all the blood had trickled out from her veins. The shock hit upon her even if she had a premonition earlier. It was obvious Fighter embarked upon Moon Princess' charm, but Maker...? That haunted Healer's mind the most. She had to have very serious reason to do what she did. Or maybe she hurried to hinder an accomplishment of Fighter's crazy plan?

At the bottom of her heart Healer knew that Maker follow Fighter not to stop her. She went there because something was luring her, or rather someone.

"What should we do now, Healer?" Kakyuu's teary eyes looked into Healer's face, asking for help to save their world from falling apart. Within them fires were burning, fires of love, passion and anger, mixed together. Healer had never seen her Princess looking like that.

"I will bring them back," she answered, surprised by her own cold, steady voice, "They surely know it is madness. When they reach Earth and Fighter realizes she can't have Moon Princess' heart, she will come back."

"But why did Maker escape too? I don't understand it!"

Healer cleared her throat and sighed.

"My Princess, I suppose you remember Sailor Mercury..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi's ear was throbbing from being pressed against the receiver. Beep... beep... beep... She dialled Mamoru's number once again.

_Damn it. Where is he at this hour? At this moment, when I have to talk to him? Why isn't he home?_

She put the phone aside, watching the hand of the clock. It was almost midnight. She sighed heavily and glanced at he phone with disapproval. And it rang.

Usagi jumped ten feet high and caught ringing phone quickly.

"Moshimoshi?"

_If it's him I'll rebuke him until he understands!_

"Usagi-chan? This is Minako!"

"Eee? Minako-chan? You surprised me."

"You'll be surprised even more!" Minako was excited and proud to be the first person to bring unbelievable news to her friend, "Turn the radio on! Tokyo Pop Station."

"What are you saying? Minako-chan, you're acting strange..." Usagi minced towards her desk, "Wait a second..." she yawned. On the other side of the line Minako was breathing impatiently.

"And...?"

"Just a sec... I can't catch it..." Usagi moved the tuning knob. And then she heard it.

A voice. A voice which dripped into her ears and enslaved her mind. Minako was still babbling... but her voice disappeared behind the veil... Everything disappeared when Usagi was listening to that captivating voice, bringing out so many memories...

"Usagi-chan? Do you hear me?" Minako almost got hoarse from yelling, "They went back! They're back!"

The hot ray penetrated Usagi's being to its deepest bottom, melting her inside. Her knees weakened and she found herself kneeling down in front of the radio. Then the velvety voice finished talking and the disc-jockey burst out with his chattering, making Usagi wince.

"I bet Yaten came back as well! Oh Usagi, I'm so excited I can't stand it! I never thought they will come back! He is here, oh my, do you hear me? This time I have to..." Minako stopped suddenly and laughed nervously. Usagi uttered the encouraging murmur, guessing Minako's secret, but the girl remained silent.

_Minako-chan and Yaten-kun... Who would thought? Not me. I had sense of that, but I thought it was only fascination, after all she had been chasing after Yaten, Seiya and Taiki equally._

_So, they went back... After nine months... What brings them here? Does the world stand upon the edge of destruction again? Or maybe they couldn't rebuild their planet? No, that's impossible._

Usagi chewed on her lower lip. _I'll see HIM again. Probably. Or maybe they won't ask us to meet?_ She scratched the back of her head, pushing the flashback of Seiya's voice down her mind. _Come on, Usagi. This madness is ended once and for all._

She dialled her boyfriend's number once again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru answered the phone and after short talking she hung it up, facing her girlfriend. Haruka furrowed.

"What is it? You look strange."

"You won't believe it," Michiru rubbed her forehead, her mouth opened, "My manager called to ask me if I would give a joint concert with Three Lights."

Haruka stepped back, laughing at Michiru's face.

"What are you saying? Three Lights?"

"Yes. Precisely Two Lights, because Kou Yaten doesn't take the part in the story."

They watched each other in silence, Haruka still disbelieving, sneering lightly.

"THE Three Lights?"

"Yes," Michiru nodded, "Exactly. Looks like they're back."

"Back?!" Haruka exclaimed, "Why? What for?"

Michiru shrugged her arms. Haruka continued.

"I have to know what they are plotting this time. I don't sense any threat so there has to be another reason for them to come here."

Michiru glanced at her companion from under her brow.

"I'm going to meet them tomorrow. You can go with me and ask them themselves."

In the meantime, Minako was spreading the news amongst her friends. Everybody was stunned. Ami dropped the receiver. _So what I had sensed was right, _she thought,_ I'll meet him once again, thanks heavens for that chance, but I don't think I have enough courage to look into his eyes... It's easy to daydream about someone, but telling him your feelings is completely different thing..._ She picked up the receiver and finished talking, barely aware of what they were discussing. Minako didn't notice her friend's odd behaviour, because she was too busy with chattering about Yaten. Since he had left she never mentioned her feelings towards him but now she was ready to meet him and take her chance.

Makoto and Rei were also glad their old friends came to visit, even if they didn't have any interest in alien guys. Rei mused upon Usagi's reaction when she sees Seiya, and vice versa. She was the only one who suspected that could be very important meeting for those two, the meeting changing their lives. _Maybe I'm wrong, but there has to be the reason of Usagi's and Mamoru's problems. What if it turns out that Seiya is the problem? Seems their bond is too strong for anyone to break it, but what if...?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rei dialled the number with trembling hand.

_Who are you doing that for? s_he asked herself,_ Usagi? She will be mad, just like she was after Haruka's warning. Mamoru? It won't help him to know his rival appeared again, probably aiming at his fiancée. At least Haruka thinks so, and I feel she's right. If only Seiya had just one reason to come back, it would be Usagi._

"Hello?" she heard Mamoru's voice and hung up the receiver quickly, still pondering.

_For girls? They hope everything will turn the right way after some time and don't want to interfere. Seiya? I'm sure he didn't want anyone to disturb his plans._

She walked out from the shrine and went downstairs. The silence around, usually calming her and letting her run away to her own world, was unbearable at the moment. Rei quickened her pace.

_I'm doing this because I can't just sit and watch. The tension inside me grows continuously and I have to use the energy it produces before I lose my mind and do some stupid things. I don't know where I will land at last, especially now, when Seiya's arrival can make things turn on unexpected way._

She mused upon her own action and effects it could make. She wasn't aware that she urged only for seeing Mamoru again. In fact what she wanted to achieve was destruction of Usagi's and Mamoru's relationship. She wouldn't be able to admit that so she was rationalizing, saying to herself she only wanted to help her friends be happy. But the truth was rather different.

When she entered his apartment, he was very surprised. Trying not to remember her last visit there, Rei took the deep breath and shot.

"There is something you must know. Seiya came back to carry Usagi off from you."

_What am I saying? I don't even know that!_ she screamed to herself. The second Rei answered at once. _Yes, I know. I bet he prepares to capture her slowly that she won't even notice the web he will weave around her. Mamoru must be warned._

"He chose the right time, didn't he?" Mamoru grimaced, "Anyway, how could you know? Did he declare that to you?"

"That doesn't matter! You must do something before it will be too late!"

Mamoru scanned her face and she reddened.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to help you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

They looked into each other's eyes and the blush slowly overwhelmed Rei's forehead, ears and neck. Finally she averted her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he uttered compassionately.

"Forget it!" she waved her hand, still looking aside.

Mamoru put his hands into pockets and turned his back to her.

"You know, I really don't know what is going on. We love each other. We want to be with each other forever. But... Gradually the bad feeling arises within me. I begin to see I am only the elder brother for Usagi. Nothing more."

Rei yearned for approaching him and embracing to let him know how the true love feels, but she stopped herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"You know, she's still so... immature. Maybe that's the problem. She loves me, of course, but that is not THAT kind of love."

"You mean, between man and woman?"

His only reply was the nod.

"Don't you think it will change some day?"

"Maybe."

"But you think it won't, don't you?"

"I don't know. She is always so distant. I see she forces herself to please me, but I don't want her to force herself to do anything! I want her to yearn for me, to express her passion, but... there is no passion there, that's the problem. And I feel like raping her."

"Oh, Mamoru... that's... that's terrible!" Rei stepped forward a bit, "Did you talk about that with her?"

He snarled.

"Yeah, I did. At least I tried. But she doesn't understand at all. She just thinks I don't love her anymore and she cries. And I feel worse and worse. I told myself I should be patient, I should wait. But we're going to marry the next year! I'm losing her, Rei. I lost her not knowing how and when. And I don't know how to get her back. If it's him... If it's this... Seiya... I won't forgive him. I'll kill him!"


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Star Healer wrapped herself with a long cloak and entered the familiar building. She investigated her former companions and finally came to see them. When she rang the doorbell her heart hammered loudly.

Seiya opened the door and his jaw dropped down. Healer passed by him and went inside.

"Hello," she said negligently.

"He...hello," Seiya followed her, not being able to look into her eyes. There was too much sense of guilt within him. Taiki peeked out from his room and blinked.

"Healer?"

She took the cloak off and threw it onto the nearest seat.

"Princess begs you to come back," her eyes wandered from Seiya's face to Taiki's, "She will forget your actions, there will be no reprimands, no punishment, so please come back. For theold times' sake."

Taiki shook his auburn head.

"You know there is no coming back for us."

"But why?"

"Because we chose to forsake what we had been before. For thenew times' sake."

Seiya rubbed his chin.

"Maybe we should go back to Kinmoku?" he murmured and Healer gazed at him gratefully.

"Go back? You didn't even see her!" Taiki was startled.

"It makes no sense... I was wrong from the beginning. I can't change my fate. And hers."

"Please, don't ruin everything," Healer clasped her hands, looking pleadingly into Taiki's angry eyes, "I understand how you feel."

"If I go back I will regret it forever!" Taiki exclaimed and turned to Seiya, "And you too!"

"I know, but..."

"Remember who you are! You are the only creator of your destiny! You have to do everything that is possible to fulfill your dreams, and even more!"

Healer wanted to stop that passionate speech, but she couldn't speak. She had never seen Taiki being so determined and strong willed before. His cheeks reddened slightly and his eyes were focused on his prey, whatever it was. Healer's knees grew weak and her eyes watered. She gulped loudly, staring at him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Taiki stepped back and furrowed.

"Me?" Healer shrugged her shoulders, pretending to be cold, "How do I look at you, huh?"

"I don't know. You've never looked at me this way before."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"About your eyes! If I didn't know you so long I would suppose..." Taiki observed Healer with narrowed eyes. She blushed and huffed.

"Don't change the topic."

Taiki shook his head and retired to his room, leaving Healer behind. Seiya approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Her eyes grew big.

"What do you mean?"

"We're staying here, Healer. I have to face Odango again and Taiki... Taiki has to win Ami's heart."

"Ami's?" that word, bitter and heavy, escaped Healer's throat before she managed to control herself.

"You're old room is empty. You can sleep there if you wish," Seiya lowered his head, "It'simpossible to conceal your feelings. Better leave us alone before you hurt yourself more."

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and a man went in.

"The show is about to start, please come."

Seiya got up and entered into the mist of spotlights.

_Singing again. The full audience, girls howling and sniffing, throwing teddy-bears and bras to express their utmost devotion. She was never one of them. She didn't even join the fanclub._

_The last time I was singing "Search for your love", I was singing for her. We were told to call for the Light of Hope, but for me she was the light, the guiding star, the fire warming me up and caressing my soul gently.__This time I will sing for her again. That's all that I can do._

The music started to flow and Seiya closed his eyes, preparing to release his feelings. The dam was broken with the very first word.

"You are always shining,

Your smile is just like a tiny star.

I cherish it very much..."

By Seiya's side, Taiki gripped the microphone tighter and gasped, not being able to resist the powerful high tide of love. The audience went crazy. They cried and screamed. The brilliant energy filled the hall and overflowed further.

"That day I couldn't protect you,

I can only hold my remorseful tears,

What was left was pain..."

Somewhere in the city Healer straightened and opened her eyes widely.

"Seiya..." she whispered softly, reading easily the message Seiya was sending into the space. It resounded within her heart almost painfully.

The song continued.

"Search for your love, crystal of the universe.

Search for your love, don't cry for me..."

On Kinmokusei Princess Kakyuu woke up. The dream was slowly floating away but the feeling she had didn't vanish. On the contrary, it was increasing. Princess wept loudly. _What a power! What an unbelievable, magnificent power!! Is this __the__ power of your love, Fighter? The power which crosses star systems and the entire space?_

"...Search for your love, as a matter of fact I love to hold you tightly."

Tenou Haruka felt it too. She pulled the sheet angrily, making Michiru to murmur sleepily.

"Haruka, what is it...?"

"Don't you feel it?" Haruka ground her teeth, "He's calling for her."

"Who is...?" Michiru sat up and rubbed her eye. Then her hand froze and she took the deep breath, gazing through the window.

"Oh, Haruka... That is so... strong..." _And beautiful. Like a summer sunrise. So warm, so gentle, so powerful._

_He loves her so much, no doubt. My heart gets hot when those waves flow through me. Usagi must feel it too, probably everyone feels. Haruka is mad. Why? Why can't she leave Usagi alone? She was always overprotective, but at the moment she surpasses herself. I'm a bit jealous. She thinks more of Usagi than of me. She doesn't see she starts to be aggressive, she sticks her nose where nobody wants her. Is it possible she just hates Seiya? What if all of her actions are not for Usagi, but for him? To make him suffer, to destroy him. Why does she detest him so much...? Why...?_

Michiru glanced at her lover from under her brow. The suspicion had sprouted in her mind. It was almost a year ago... but what if Haruka didn't forget that unfortunate first time when she encountered Seiya in her girlfriend's wardrobe? Michiru had taken it lightly but now she was wondering. There was a look in Haruka's eyes... The jealousy, anger... pure hatred. Was it possible that all of this was her, Michiru's fault?

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi was lying on her bed with her knees under her chin, cowered like a baby in a womb. Her eyes were dead, her hair disheveled, her face blank. She was gazing at the window with unblinking eyes, barely concerning about the outside world. Her thoughts were flowing slowly, lazily, as if her mind become a swamp she could sink into.

_What am I doing wrong?_ she was asking herself continuously, _What? I just want to be happy with someone I love, I want to fulfill my bright destiny and become __a __beautiful, wise queen. Why does everything __turn__ so wrong? Peace is restored at last, I gained the power that can defeat the strongest enemy. So why I don't have the power to fix the most important relationship?_

_All I want is to make him happy... and __I fail__ all the time. _

Without even noticing Usagi fell asleep. The vision haunted her again.

The park. The couple standing near the fountain. The veil of drops was hiding them, but she knew what they were talking about.

"I leave for a year," the man's voice uttered and a knife pierced Usagi's heart. The pain was so intense she could barely breathe. She couldn't believe her own ears. She didn't want to listen to the voice, she wanted to cover her eyes and ears and run away. But all she did was smiling.

What could she do? Would she allow him to go or not, he would leave anyway. Until the last minute she hoped he would change his mind, but he didn't. She could only weep inside, swallowing her tears and pretending to be tough.

Usagi sniffed while sleeping, and rolled back.

Her suffering was unbearable, too deep for her. She was shattered inside, so lonely. And then she had to fight, she had to face the death of all her friends and all her family. No one was left who she could rely on.

No, there was one person... Someone who seemed to care about her. She stuck to him so desperately that it must havelooked funny, but he saved her from insanity. He supported her until the end... until the very end.

The end came with Galaxia's golden blast, which extracted the Star Seed from Usagi's body. Before the darkness overwhelmed her, she could hear it - an ear-piercing scream of Sailor Star Fighter... of Seiya. He was still there, even if he couldn't do anything but despairing. He was still there...

Usagi's wet eyes opened suddenly and fixed on the ceiling. She started to sob, not exactly knowing why. It was all irrational, but for some reason she put the blame on her friends for her solitude. Everyone took it obvious that they gave their life for her, but did anyone ask how she felt? She didn't want to lose everyone she loved, one by one, until she was all alone. The loneliness was the only thing she couldn't stand. It was their fault she had to turn to him...

The sobbing increased when the wound in Usagi's soul started to bleed again.

Something was in the air, but she didn't notice it at once. Slowly the wave touched her, again and again. Usagi rose her head slowly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Bum. Her heart pounded loudly. Bum bum. The wave came back, stronger. It was as ifangels' feathers were caressing her, like soft breeze stroking her soul. Those terrible memories were slowly pushed away, replaced by themild, calm feeling soothing her racked heart.

There were no conditions, no rules, no demands. Just comfort and alleviation. One by one, the doors into Usagi's being were opening, letting inside a gentle, warm dawn. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sensation completely.

The next wave came, bringing the familiar chill to her skin, waking her up suddenly. It was all to familiar and she jumped up, trying to escape. She tightened her eyelids and shook her head furiously, nevertheless the shadow appeared in her mind. She was about to see the face straight in front of her but was interrupted by dramatic phone ringing.

"Yes?" she moaned weakly, pressing her forehead.

"Usagi, that's me!" Haruka exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am... What's this alarm for?"

"Come on, don't play atough guy! We're with you, hang on there!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare to surrender, okay? Stay cool!"

"Haruka, I..."

"I understand how you feel, but..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!" Usagi screamed and hung up the receiver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya goggled at Minako who stood in front of his house. He got out from the car and approached her with hismouth open. She observed him carefully, grinning. _They didn't change at all,_ she thought, _handsome as usual, ha ha. Nevermind. We just have to meet and talk like old friends. Then we'll see what is happening._

"Welcome back, guys!" she nodded politely, "I'm glad to see you again."

Taiki joined them and nodded back to her. _Seems we're closer to our goal,_ he said to himself and his heart fluttered wildly, _what a pity they are those who made the first move._

"Seems nobody can't hide from you," he smiled lightly.

"Of course not!" she grinned wider, "But, where is Yaten?"

They looked at each other, lowering their heads slightly.

"He... didn't come," Seiya replied and stepped forward, "He had to stay."

"Oh... I see," the beam vanished from girl's face, "Isn't there any chance...?"

"I'm sorry, seems you wanted to see him much," Seiya couldn't skip the disappointment in girl's voice.

"Why didn't you contact us just after you came here?" she changed the topic quickly, "That's not nice! Didn't you want to see us?"

"Of course we wanted," Seiya laughed nervously, "But, you know, we had some things to do."

"I suppose so. The stars are very busy, I know. However, maybe you guys have some free time tonight, by accident?" she winked, "We have to celebrate your comeback!"

Taiki noticed the frightened look in Seiya's eyes and nodded quickly.

"We'll be very happy to meet all of you," he answered kindly.

Minako clapped her hands with content.

"At my place, at eight," she handed them the piece of paper, "Don't be late!"

She turned and walked away. The blob of something hot and heavy blocked her throat, paralyzing her tongue. All the joy disappeared when she repeated to herself Seiya's words. _He didn't come. He had to stay. And you fool hoped he came as well, waiting for you with opened arms to receive the welcoming kiss. For a minute you thought he was at reach of your hand, and he slipped off, and with lightning speed he vanished somewhere there far, far away._ The blob in her throat grew and pressed her chest. She leapt up and ran down the street, unaware that Seiya and Taiki were still watching her. They could read easily in her lowered head, her numb dangling hands, her desperate runaway. Guys sighed heavily and made for their condo in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Taiki and Seiya arrived punctually. They approached the building where Minako lived and the first one who they encountered was Haruka. Obviously she was waiting for them to speak without witnesses.

"Welcome back," she growled, piercing through Seiya with her greenish eyes, "What brings you here?"

"You didn't change at all," Seiya laughed briefly and shook his head, "That's not your business."

"On the contrary," she stepped forward, "Because I sensed something very suspicious."

"Oh come on, everyone is waiting," Seiya waved his hand, "Can't we conceal our mutual dislikes for a while?"

"Don't you dare to mess into Usagi's life again," she warned and Seiya narrowed his eyes.

"And what if I do?"

"What?" she didn't expect such an answer, "You'll be in serious trouble!"

"Who are you? Her warder?"

"Seiya," Taiki pulled his friend's sleeve, "Don't start our visit with **a** fight."

"You're right, but she provokes me!" Seiya shook his fist and started towards the door, "I won't stand any more insults!"

"Where is your Princess? Did she turn up as well?" Haruka followed them, "And why the third of you is not here?"

"Listen, you're going TOO FAR", hissed Seiya, "Fuck off!!"

"What did you say?" Haruka caught his shirt and shook his body, "Better apologize!"

"For what?" he scoffed, "For underestimating your friendly attitude? Galaxia was more friendly than you!"  
"Hey, stop that! Everyone is waiting!" Taiki tried to finish the quarrel in peaceful manner but Seiya continued.

"You're just jealous because of your girlfriend's behaviour! You're so terribly jealous you can't even stand thinking of what you have seen then!"

Thump! Haruka's fist landed on Seiya's chin and made him knock off his feet. He was surprised by her reaction but it lasted only seconds. Then he jumped up and prepared to fight, with burning eyes and clenched teeth.

"Hey, that is crazy!" Taiki moved near but Seiya's choked voice stopped him.

"Don't you dare to interfere!"

"But..." Taiki looked up where he saw faces stuck to window glasses, observing an incident. Ami was also somewhere there... That thought made him make a decision quickly. He passed by the two whirling on the sidewalk and climbed the stairs, meeting girls halfway.

"What is delaying you?" Minako opened her mouth when she saw Taiki alone, "Where is Seiya?"

"Down there," he uttered with sigh, "They are fighting."

"Who is?" Rei exclaimed.

"Haruka and Seiya."

Girls screamed and flew downstairs, only Ami remained. Her heart was pounding so much she was afraid he notices it. Her eyes stuck to his face, not even a word escaped her tightened dry throat. She clasped her hands to her chest and stood still.

The pale red coloured Taiki's cheeks. He tried to form the proper greeting in his head, but it had been emptied suddenly. Even the ordinary word "Hello" ran away, leaving him helpless. Finally he moved his hand as if preparing to shake hands with her, and then she came to her senses.

"Let's go to check what is happening down there," she uttered shyly and he nodded, following her.

The fight was already over. Seiya had a black eye and sprained arm. Haruka was wiping blood from her nose and corners of her mouth.

Ami wrung her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi came back home and was surprised a bit when her mother announced she had a visitor. She kicked off her shoes and climbed up the stairs quickly. She opened the door and ran inside.

"Haruka?!"

The wind Senshi was sitting on the chair, holding her handkerchief near her mouth. The fabric was bloodstained all over and the blood was also on Haruka's face, making her look horrible. Her nose and lips were swollen, her skin marked with many scratches and wounds. Usagi dashed towards her friend.

"Haruka, you look terrible! What happened to you?"

"I encountered an old enemy," the bitter sneer surfaced Haruka's lips, "I mean Seiya."

"Se...Seiya?" Usagi stepped back a little, "Did you fight?"

"Yes, we did. I had to teach him a lesson."

"So he really came back..."

Haruka's head snapped at Usagi suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, he came back, and that's why I'm here. He didn't want to say why they left Kinmokusei, but I had a bad feeling about this. I suspect he came here for you."

"For me?" Usagi lurched a bit, "What do you mean? He knows it's hopeless... Besides, it can be only your imagination..."

"That is not!" Haruka rose and glanced angrily at shorter girl, "Since the last night I know he came here to capture you! And I want to ask you not to see him."

"But... he didn't even call me! Haruka, aren't you overreacting?"

"Overreacting? You're going to play you didn't notice anything last night?"

Usagi blinked few times and blushed.

"Well, I felt it, but..."

"So you know I'm overreacting. Please, don't see him, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you!"

"Well, I would like to see him! To know how is everyone, how is their homeland..."

"You're too soft hearted, Princess! I strongly recommend to concentrate on solving your current problems..."

"What do you mean?" Usagi sulked and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Nothing... Anyway, I'm going to tell Mamoru about my suspicions."

"Do as you please! But... you can't stop me from seeing him!"

Haruka closed her eyes and sighed. M_y patience is about to vanish._


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi entered her sweetheart's flat. Inside was dark, no lights were on. She groped her way, rubbing her hands against the walls.

"Mamo-chan? Where are you?" she called quietly.

"I'm here" the husky voice replied from the bedroom. She walked inside with cold, slippery feeling squeezing her stomach. Mamoru was sitting on the floor, the half-empty bottle in front of him. He didn't even turn his face to her.

"What is it?" he asked and burped, "I'm busy."  
"Mamo-chan!" she darted towards him, her voice trembling and her chest tightening painfully, "What is wrong? What is it? Please, tell me!"

She knelt down and clasped his inert head, sniffing.

"If it's my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Why don't you love me?" he growled, "Why? What happened?"

"But what are you saying? I told you I loved you more than ever! I want to be with you forever! I can do everything you want me to do! I'll do anything for you! Anything!"

"You are just playing! The perfect play including perfect love, a perfect couple, a perfect marriage, the perfect future."

"I don't understand! How can I prove I love you and only you?"

There was no response. Mamoru fell down and snored. She shook his arm, but he only smacked his lips and breathed deeply. Tears poured down Usagi's cheeks and she leapt up. She left the building and ran down the street, heading towards Minako's place. There was some distance to cross but she didn't want to catch the bus, to stand curious looks and whispers. Blinded by tears, she reached her destination and rang the doorbell.

"Minako, please, open it!" she wept and hit the door with her fist. After a few long minutes the door set ajar and Minako's face appeared in the gap. Her eyelids were red and swollen, her cheeks wet. When she saw Usagi's pitiful condition, she just opened the door wider with no questions. Her friend dashed inside and embraced her, crying.

Some hours before Minako was joyful and content. What happened then? She was spying on Taiki and Seiya, still unbelieving that Yaten wasn't with them. Then they separated and Taiki went to the park. He met Healer there and unfortunately Minako was the witness of their conversation. It was a very short conversation, but long enough to break her heart and bury all her hopes.

"I'm sorry you came here for nothing," Taiki started, "I repeat: we're not coming back. It was very difficult to do what we had done but it is the only way for us. The one and only way."

"I know why Seiya is here, but you? Firstly I thought you followed him to stop him. Then I found you joined him. Why?" Healer couldn't hide the change in her voice and Minako didn't like it because it sounded... strange. She froze in her hideout and wanted to block her ears, but she couldn't. She was listening to every word.

"Mizuno Ami is the reason," Taiki looked straight into Healer's eyes, "I love her."

The statement shot Minako's mind even if she noticed earlier that Ami and Taiki liked each other a lot.

"I... I see," the fair-haired Senshi stepped back, her lower lip and chin trembling uncontrollably. Minako's chest tightened painfully. She could see Healer's eyes and she understood.

"S-so there is r-really no hope of... of you... coming back," Healer could barely speak.

Taiki nodded and his eyes softened.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered warmly and Healer blushed, lowering her head. She didn't confess anything but whoever looked at her he would know. The single tear streaked down her face and Taiki wiped it with his thumb. Then Healer threw herself in his arms and kissed him. He held his breath and turned his head quickly, escaping the kiss, but didn't push Healer away. The girl began to weep and Minako moved back, stunned. She felt just like being shot straight into her heart. The numb feeling overwhelmed her body, when she was listening to Yaten sobbing into Taiki's chest.

No, not Yaten. The girl admitting to love Kou Taiki wasn't Yaten at all and Minako fell to her knees when she realized that in fact Yaten didn't exist any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Kakyuu was walking down the garden, pondering.

_Why is it, Fighter? Why her? She is an ordinary girl, even if she was __the__Princess in her previous life! I'm nobler than her, more beautiful, just better._

_Love has strange ways sometimes._

_My heart is frozen. If I only realized earlier how much you mean __to__ me it would never end this way. You would think only of me. At least__ I believe it would be so._

The course of Kakyuu's thoughts was stopped. She received telepathic message from one of her senshi who was coming back from the long journey. She made for her chambers and turned away all servants. No matter what news Healer was bringing, Princess didn't want anybody to eavesdrop. She sat down and sunk in her dreams again.

_Fighter, Fighter, her velvety raven hair, her flawless hips, her slim legs, her sweet, sapphire eyes... If only __I __could have her one time, just one time..._

_What if she already learned __that__Sailor Moon is beyond her reach? What if she collapsed and her heart is broken? What if she needs me?_

The heels clicked just behind the door. The Princess got up and prepared for Sailor Star Healer's entering.

The senshi went inside and halted near the door. She didn't look into Kakyuu's eyes, her feet shuffled towards the carpet.

"I couldn't bring them back," she whispered, "I swear I tried."

"Is Fighter... with Sailor Moon?" Kakyuu asked, her eyelids tightened.

"As far as I know Tsukino Usagi didn't meet Seiya yet. The Earth senshi are watching her. And there is also her fiancé, Chiba Mamoru."

Two tiny tears escaped Princess' eyes.

"Does Fighter suffer much?"

Healer hung her head lower.

"I believe Seiya begins to understand he can't have Usagi. It must cause much pain," she answered sadly.

_Seiya_, Kakyuu thought, _Healer talks of her as Seiya, not Fighter. It went so far already._

"And what's with Maker?"

"Maker met the destiny she wanted. Seems her heart found the peace," Healer answered bravely, even if her voice was almost breaking. Kakyuu attributed that to Healer's weariness.

"Thank you very much, Healer. I appreciate your effort. I know you did everything you could. Go now and rest. You must be exhausted."

Fair-haired warrior nodded in silence and retired. In fact she was exhausted to the highest rate. Something died within her and there was no funeral yet. Her heart was like an empty grave waiting for the corpse of all her hopes to be buried.

She never had much hope of Taiki being with her, but she told herself she could be satisfied only with seeing him from time to time. But since his heart had pointed at Sailor Mercury, everything was ruined completely. She was ruined, her entire soul was ruined. With that thought Healer shut the door of her room and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Taiki went in Seiya's room and pulled the curtains. The sunlight stroked sleeping face and Seiya grimaced, hiding under the cover and grumbling.

"Whaz it, huh...? Whaz da time?"

"It's midday already! Aren't you going to get up today?"

"Dunno."

Taiki sighed and sat down on the bed, tugging the cover gently.

"Seiya..."

The hand appeared from under the crumpled cover and waved suddenly as if Taiki was the persistent fly.

"Leave me alone!"

Taiki mused for a while, observing the moving hillock on his friend's bed.

"You can't stay here forever. You must get up and face the reality," he stated.

"I don't have to do anything."

"What's wrong with you, Seiya? I can't recognize you. Why did you give up?"

"Because."

"Come, let me help you."

"How? Did you declare your feelings already?" Seiya's tousled head emerged from under the cover. Taiki coughed.

"Well..."

"So, Mister Helpful, help yourself firstly, okay?" Seiya scoffed.

_He's right,_ Taiki thought, _I'm a coward. How long it will last until Ami finds someone else? She can't wait forever. I have to gather my courage and finish it. God, I'm so scared! It was easier on Kinmoku than here. When I only think of it, my heart almost aches from racing. I'm the same as Seiya..._

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rei and Makoto were walking in silence.

"Happy Ami-chan," Makoto sighed with slightly envying voice, "I think she finally has her prince."

"That's right," Rei nodded absent-mindedly, "She deserves that."

Makoto crossed her arms at the back of her head.

"And what about us, Rei? Will we ever find someone to fall in love with?"

"I think we will. We just have to wait patiently," Rei answered with an absolutely steady face. Makoto glanced at her.

"Patience is an unwelcome word when I feel lonely," she commented.

Rei didn't respond.

"Usagi-chan could share, don't you think so? She has too many admirers, ne?" Makoto smiled faintly, "Rei, are you listening to me?"

"Partly", Rei admitted, "I'm sorry, but there are so many things engaging my mind..."

"For instance?"

"Never mind, Makoto," Rei waved her hand, "You know, sometimes I feel lonely too..."

The Thunder Warrior lowered her head in reply.

_Usagi could share..._ Rei thought, rubbing her chin, _Yes, that's THE idea._

They reached Hikawa Shrine and climbed upstairs. The trees were rustling and the silence embraced them. Makoto slowed down and looked around.

"Don't you regret you turned Yuuichirou away?" she asked.

Rei shook her dark head.

"He was too much troublesome, always hanging around."

"There was a time I thought you liked him."

Rei's eyes widened a bit.

"Really? I liked him but not in the way you mean."

"There is someone else, right?" Makoto risked, her eyes scanning Rei's face searchingly, looking for traces she found a bit later – the gentle blush, the almost imperceptible trembling of Rei's lips. Anyway Rei didn't seem to be ready to confess anything.

"See who's there," Makoto changed the topic and Rei rose her head.

"Minako?"

The blonde goddess got up and slowly started towards them. They realized at once that something was wrong. Rei took Minako's hand and let her inside.

"What is it?" she inquired softly, drawing the strand of hair from her friend's face.

"Usagi... is about to collapse," Minako stuttered, "Yesterday she came to Mamoru and he was drunk."

"Oh my God!" Makoto pressed her mouth with her hand, "Poor Usagi-chan!!"

"She ran to me and told me everything."

"Didn't she try to talk with him?" Rei exclaimed.

"She tried, but he went to sleep."

"I don't understand...", Makoto clasped her hands, "What makes him act like that? I would never think he could decline in such way!"

"There is a thing that caused all of this," Rei uttered slowly and they watched her with interest, leaning towards her, "But it's a very touchy problem..."

"Yes?" Makoto encouraged her.

"I managed to draw some words out from Mamoru. It comes out that Usagi doesn't love him anymore."  
Makoto burst out with laughter.

"Usagi doesn't love him? You must be kidding."  
Rei remained serious.

"Don't forget there are many kinds of love. She loves him, yes, but only as the elder brother."

"How can you know?"

"Judging from... some traces... it becomes evident."

"What traces you mean?" Makoto demanded, narrowing her eyes distrustfully.

"Do I have to explain it in details?!" Rei screamed angrily, her cheeks beet-red. All the girls flushed at once and averted their eyes, not knowing what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Pluto stood in front of the Gate Of Time. She aimed at it with her Time Key and declaimed secret words, but the Gate remained shut. Pluto turned back and looked at Uranus and Neptune.

"Since when?" Uranus asked shortly.

"Since two weeks," Pluto replied.

"What does it mean?"

"Something changes."

"Something?"

Pluto's serene eyes filled with pain. She clasped to the cold stone and hit it with her fist.

"Small Lady!" she wept without tears, "I can hear her voice calling me!"

Uranus opened her eyes widely, her body quivered terribly.

"Tell me, Pluto!! What is it?!"

"Future is changing..." Pluto fell down to her knees, grabbing Garnet Orb tightly.

"But why the Gate didn't open?" Neptune moved nearer.

Then the waves of time ruffled up and they felt something – the gentlest breeze, the softest touch. The distant echo of the song reached them.

"It is him..." Uranus mouthed and Pluto gazed at her with teary sad eyes.

"It's the only power that can change destiny," she stated simply, "Love."

"There is one thing stronger than love," Uranus replied harshly, "Death."


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi left school and made for home. Her grades were worse than ever but she didn't mind. She dragged herself slowly until she saw him. He was standing at the other side of the street, obviously waiting for her. She halted and watched his approach.

"Usako," he addressed her with hesitation, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm sorry for thelast few weeks. Will you forgive me?"

"Mamo-chan!" she pressed her heart with joy, "Is everything okay now?"

"I want to ask you aboutsomething," he grabbed her hand, "Will you go to USA with me?"

Usagi froze with her mouth opened.

"I received an invitation again and I asked if I can bring my fiancée. They agreed," he attempted to catch Usagi's gaze, "Will you go?"

_To leave all my friends, school, mom and dad..._ the thoughts were running through girl's head, _To leave Japan and everything I love, and make for an unknown place... I would be with him... I would learn English better and I would go to an American high school... I don't know... It's too sudden... What will mom say?_

"Will you?" he inquired harder, squeezing her hand.

_I could visit sometimes, couldn't I? And bring Ami there, she would love to study abroad. We'll arrange a tour of Three Lights, haha..._

"Usako?"

"I will," she nodded lightly, asking herself why didn't she feel happy at all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya was taking a shower when he heard something. He turned off the tap and listened intently because he felt strange for some reason, but the noise didn't repeat.

"Taiki?" he asked hesitantly, being aware that it wasn't his friend at all. He reached for the towel and then the door exploded, injuring him with slivers.

"What the hell..." he mumbled before he was thrown against the wall with golden blast of energy. The blow broke his ribs and he coughed heavily, sprinkling around the drops of blood. He could barely see Sailor Uranus invading the place, followed by Tuxedo Kamen.

"He's almost done," Uranus pronounced proudly, jostling him with her foot, "Let's finish it."

"Wait," Tuxedo caught Uranus' arm, "I want to take my revenge too."

Seiya stretched his hand, trying to collect his powers, but Tuxedo nailed his wrist to the wall with the rose. The blood trickled down Seiya's chin when he screamed.

"Strong asshole. He should be already dead," Uranus growled, narrowing her eyes. The next rose thrust into Seiya's body, then another and another. He was already unconscious when Uranus decided to strike the deathblow.

"Space Sword..."

The shining blade appeared in her hand.

"...Blaster!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Kakyuu wiped Healer's forehead with moist cloth. Healer groaned faintly, still too weak even to open her eyes. While being sick, she was delirious and disclosed all her feelings and experiences to Kakyuu.

"Rest, Healer," the Princess whispered, "Don't think of anything. I'm with you."

_I know I'm not any comfort for you, but we share the same torment. My brave, faithful Healer. She didn't reveal her secret, serving me even if it meant to face humiliation and disappointment. I sent her to hell, and she didn't utter even one word of complaint._

Healer murmured something and Kakyuu leaned forward.

"What are you saying?"

Then Healer's body arched suddenly and she shrieked. Kakyuu accompanied her.

"Fighter!!"

Servants and doctors dashed towards the room where their Princess fell down, still screaming.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?"

Princess' hand searched for Healer's one and gripped it tightly. The tiny stream escaped Healer's mouth and her eyes overturned, showing the whites.

"FIGHTER!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Death Scream!" Pluto's attack made Uranus and Tuxedo fell down. Uranus attempted to raise herself, but the power which stroke at her was too strong, and with a sigh she surrendered. Pluto made for Seiya's inert body and knelt down next to him.

"He's still alive," she shook her head with amazement, "Unbelievable."

"Leave him, Pluto!" Uranus groaned, "He must die!"

"No," the Senshi of Time protested, "I won't let him die."

"But why?!" Uranus' eyes grew big, _Did she go crazy? She saw herself what is going on with the future and she is defending HIM? It must be a stupid joke!_

She gathered all her strength and managed to rest on her elbows.

"Pluto," she addressed her companion weakly.

"You must understand it, Uranus," Pluto's face was very sorrowful, "The most important duty of mine is guarding the Gate of Time where nobody is allowed to pass. Nobody should peek into the future because they can be so seduced by the vision they could see that they would do everything to make that vision come true. You can't be more attached to the future you have once seen than to the present. It is one of the most cardinal sins against the rules of time and space."

"But, Pluto..." Uranus pleaded.

_Don't make it harder than it already is,_ Pluto closed her eyes for a moment, _I have to prevent the rules from being broken by somebody. Even if it's me who want to break them._

One tiny tear twinkled on Pluto's eyelashes. _Small Lady, will I ever see you again?_

Tuxedo recovered consciousness and rubbed his forehead.

"What happened?" he mumbled and his blurry eyes met Pluto's figure separating him from Seiya and aiming at him and Uranus with the Garnet Orb.

"Sailor Pluto?" he stammered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving the world," she replied.

He furrowed.

"You must leave now," Pluto instructed, "Inner Senshi are coming."

The heels' clicking could be heard and Tuxedo jumped to his feet. He made a circle with his hand and the roses from Seiya's body were gone. Within a blink he ran out and disappeared somewhere in the empty building. All the occupants were already outside, frightened by terrible sounds coming from Three Lights' apartment.

Pluto observed Uranus who was still trying to get up. _We can't save the future which we have seen by assassination,_ she mused, _It's a sin. Everything went wrong. The plots of destiny have been tangled and nothing is certain now. What can we do?_

Earth Senshi dashed inside and shouted while seeing the horrible scenery. The blood was spilled all over, the water was drifting from the pipe sticking out from the wall, the tiles were broken, the wooden slivers were covering the floor.

Usagi's eyes were growing bigger and bigger, and filled with tears. Her brooch exploded with blinding light and red ribbons emerged from it, surrounding her body.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Uranus tried to interfere, "You still don't know that the future..."

"Uranus!" tears streamed down Usagi's cheeks and her eyes went cold, freezing Uranus to the bones, "I release you from your service. You're not Sailor Senshi any longer."

All the Senshi uttered a surprised exclamation.

"You can't!" the fear filled Uranus' soul to its deepest bottom.

"I release you! You're still the guardian of your planet, but you're not my servant any longer!" Usagi waved her hand, "You're banished to your home castle!"

For the first time in her entire life Tenou Haruka, the Distant Sky King, the Wind Senshi, fell down to her knees and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ami entered her mother's surgery and closed the door quietly. Her mother was standing near the window, watching something outside.

"Ami-chan," she uttered, "You're still here?"

"Mother, tell me... will he survive?" Ami asked the most important question with trembling voice.

"I haven't seen someone like him for a very long time. He's incredibly strong. From the medical point of view he should be dead already," the doctor shook her head, "I think it's a miracle."

Ami felt relieved a bit... only a bit. After four days Seiya was still walking down the thin line between life and death. She was praying for him eagerly.

All the grudges were put aside at the moment because the only thing that mattered was saving Seiya's life. There were hard times, almost as hard as Galaxia's invasion. Wherever she looked, she could see only pain and breakdown.

She went downstairs and peeked into the ward. In front of the glass wall Taiki was still standing, watching his friend constantly. Not only watching. He was delivering his energy to Seiya to keep him alive. Ami could feel those waves, flowing with determination.

He didn't show he heard any sound when she was approaching him shyly. Ami's heart pounded with sudden inflow of self-confidence.

"Taiki," she touched his inert hand, "You should rest a bit..."

"I can't," he replied with low voice, "I must guard him..."

"He's no longer in danger. And you're exhausted, giving him much of your vital forces. What if he recovers and you collapse?"

"I won't fail him again."

"Usagi helped him with Silver Crystal. It gave him more strength than you can give. Please, do this for me..." she flushed lightly.

Taiki's gaze slowly abandoned Seiya's face and reached Ami's. Her eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings with embarrassment, but she didn't move back. There were words in her throat urging to come out and she was finally ready to set them free.

"I'm sorry..." she started diffidently, "I wish it never happened. I pray for Seiya day and night. Everyone does. I'm sure he'll be okay. So please, get some sleep..."

She stepped forward and caught Taiki's palm. His skin was dry and cold a little, his fingers trembled with bewilderment.

"Ami, I have something to tell you..." he turned to her, "I wish it were under other circumstances..."

Being stopped by two shining tears which appeared to adorn her long eyelashes, he lowered his head and brushed her cheek with the lips, kissing away the tear. Ami breathed loudly, having him so close for the first time. Her whole body shivered and she couldn't hide it.

"Taiki..." she whispered quietly, her eyes sticking to his, reading in his face that he wanted to hear again his own name spoken by her lips so tenderly, "I... missed you so much..."

His eyes, looking usually so sharp and aloof, opened wide with astonishment. He laughed shortly to cover his embarrassment, but the laughter died soon when he finally let the truth in. Volumes of poetry read by him earlier weren't any help at the moment and the only thing he could say was:

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakyuu kissed the unconscious Senshi's forehead. _Good bye, Healer. I promise I will be back soon, I will come __back to you____with Fighter and Maker and nothing will separate us again._

She stroked the cool, smooth cheek sadly. Healer didn't move, only her chest sinking and rising so slowly you could barely notice it.

In fact Sailor Star Healer was dying.

She gave up her life to save her former companion, sending to him her energy towards the space. Kakyuu was aware of it but couldn't convince Healer to stop. It seemed the Senshi decided to commit the suicide in this way. Finally the Princess told the doctor to administer the soporific to Healer. She wanted to have Fighter again but not at such price, so she resolved togoing to Earth herself. Maybe it was too late for Healer but Princess believed that bringing Maker back could fix her Senshi's broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka half-opened her swollen eyelid. She couldn't see clearly and had to wait afew minutes until her gaze focused on something in front of her. It was Michiru's lap covered with sheer fabric of her nightshirt.

"Haruka, please drink it," Michiru's calm voice uttered and she handed a glass to her girlfriend.

"Oh leave me alone," Haruka grumbled and covered her face with a palm, "Let me be."

"I let you be for last few days," Michiru said tenaciously, "Now you're getting up and coming with me."

"Where?" one of Haruka's greenish eyes glanced at Michiru suspiciously.

"To see Usagi, of course."

"What?" Haruka jumped ten feet high, throwing her blanket away, "Never!"

Splash! The contents of the glass landed on Haruka's face.

"Listen to me," Michiru leant forward with very serious face, "You've done enough. You've almost ruined everything. Why don't you admit at last that you were wrong?"

"Michiru..." Haruka shook her head, "But I wasn't wrong. You've seen it yourself! The closed door to the future!"

"Forget the future! What about the present? You can't do anything if you don't cooperate with the Princess!"

"She doesn't want to cooperate," Haruka tried to wipe the liquid from her face and sighed.

"Especially now," Michiru derided, "After your last performance."

"Just stop!" Haruka pushed her away, "I did what I thought was the best. Mamoru agreed with me."

"Mamoru...?" Michiru narrowed her eyes, "He was also there?"

Haruka nodded.

"We had to act quickly before he could do more harm," she continued.

"Who?"

"You know who," Haruka snarled.

"Seiya?" Michiru tilted her head.

"Don't even mention his name!" came the enraged answer.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why? Don't be kidding! There are many reasons."

"For instance? What is his most cardinal sin?"

"Are you defending him?" Haruka frowned, "Michiru?"

"Kind of," Michiru took her nightshirt off and dried Haruka's hair, "I just don't understand. Are you jealous of Usagi or what?"

"Don't be stupid," Haruka's gaze was wandering up and down Michiru's body, "She's the Princess, that's all."

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to be. Instead of being grateful you've almost killed one of those who helped Usagi defeat Galaxia."

"Come on," Haruka waved her hand, "They just saved their asses."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why do you detest Seiya so much?"

Michiru's eyes stuck to Haruka's face. _Come on, Haruka, say it. Reveal it. I can't stand guessing any longer. I start to feel guilty. Maybe that's nothing personal. But what if...?_

"I want to drink," Haruka turn her head aside.

"You've been drinking for last few days! Haruka, please."

_But you would never understand,_ Haruka thought.

Michiru leant forward and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you no matter what," she declared quite sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, he will be alright," Mamoru enclosed Usagi with his arm, "I'm sure he will."

"Yes," she nodded, rubbing her shoe against the other, "But I..."

"I know you feel guilty because he came here for you," he added, "He has chosen his own destiny."

"Do you think the destiny is something we can choose? Isn't the length of the line of our life decided since our first breath?" she looked into his eyes, "The destiny is cruel for Seiya, isn't it?"

"It is not your fault."

"That's right, but..."

She was slipping away, he could see that. All her thoughts were concentrated on Seiya. _Only two days more,_ he thought, _And we're leaving. We're flying away._

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Taiki brushed his forehead sleepily when he heard a little yawning near him. His eyes wandered to Ami's face and the mess of her tousled hair. As far as he remembered he was alone while going to sleep the last evening. His eyes blinked with embarrassment and he couldn't stop the strange feeling squeezing his throat which turned into coughing.

"I'm sorry," he choked when Ami jumped up, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Nevermind, I've already slept too long," she scratched her head and yawned again, covering her mouth with the palm, "Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he giggled, "Did you sleep well?"

"The couch is hard and uncomfortable, and the blanket too short," she commented, "But you can't expect nothing more from hospital couch."

"True," he nodded laughing, and suddenly stiffened, "And Seiya? Who is with him?"

"My mother, "Ami comforted him, "She is watching him."

"I have to see him," Taiki announced and put on the shoes, "I have to make sure that he's alright..."

Ami smoothed her short hair, smiling. She knew Taiki would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Seiya again. In her opinion everything went right and Seiya's life wasn't in danger anymore.

The course of her thoughts was broken when the door opened with a squeak and a woman appeared there.

"Princess!" Taiki choked and fell to his knees, "Princess Kakyuu!"

Woman's eyes met Taiki's and she tilted her head a bit, smiling sadly.

"Maker..." she whispered softly, "I'm so happy to see you..."

Taiki couldn't speak, his hands were shaking. Ami collected herself, went towards him and put her palm on his shoulder. He glanced at her and she tightened her grasp. _I love you,_ she thought, _Don't you dare to forget this!_

Princess frowned a bit. _Why she catches him so possessively? And he seems to enjoy that, to derive strength and certainty from her touch. They look into each other's eyes with such a deep understanding..._

"Maker... I mean Taiki," Princess stuttered, "I want to see Fighter, please..."

"Of course, Princess!" Taiki exclaimed and started off eagerly, leaving Ami behind. He was already reaching the ward, when the thought stroke his mind. _What have I done?_

He looked back. Ami was following them, but her head was lowered in the way that made his chest tighten. He opened the door and let the Princess in. Ami approached him and he caught her hand.

"I'm sorry," he leant forward to lay the kiss on her fair skin, "I forgot myself when I saw my Princess. I was confused."

"That's okay," Ami uttered quietly, "I understand. I'm glad you remembered."

"It's very difficult," he took the deep breath, "I feel so guilty and I need your help."

"I can't judge you," she replied, "I always thought those who abandon their duties are cowards and traitors. But now... I'm grateful you were strong enough to bear the name of the traitor."

Apparently Taiki was glad because his face brightened up at once.

"Thank you," he embraced her and they entered the ward.

Princess was watching Seiya through the glass, pressing her mouth to block the weeping. Ami's mother gaped at her with big eyes.

"Look!!" Ami elbowed her boyfriend, "Seiya opened his eyes!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi approached Hikawa Shrine shyly. She was wondering what Rei will say when she finds out that her friend decided to go abroad but didn't utter a word about it. Usagi knew Rei's hot temper well and was afraid of her reaction. In fact, she was afraid of her own reaction too, because she still didn't know if she wanted to go or not. Nevertheless her journey was set, the ticket was bought, the suitcase was packed. All what left was saying goodbye to her friends.

The voice could be heard from inside and Usagi halted. She didn't want to bother Rei if the priestess had visitors. Usagi moved nearer to eavesdrop a bit and learn what to do – retire or come in.

"Even if she agreed she doesn't love you and you know that," Rei's voice spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

Silence.

"I understand... Don't you think you're deceiving yourself?"

Silence.

"Will you ever come back?"

Silence.

"I see..." Rei's voice became teary, "But he is no longer a danger to her, don't you know?"

Silence.

For some reason Usagi didn't like what she was listening, even if she didn't know who Rei was talking to. It sounded... like it was a very private conversation and Usagi felt strange just being thrown into someone's secrets.

"Princess Kakyuu is taking him home," Rei said and Usagi's knees weakened when she realized who was the subject of the conversation. She entered the place slowly and closed the door with a squeak. Rei turned around immediately and took a deep breathe, her eyes bulged. She hang up the receiver and attempted to grin.

"Hi, Usagi-chan! Please, come in!"

"Rei-chan..." Usagi's voice was trembling and faint, "Who were you talking to?"

"A friend," Rei waved her hand, "Never mind."

Usagi's eyes scanned taller girl's face. Rei was lying, it was obvious. Anyway she didn't look like she felt guilty or something. She just told a lie and wasn't upset at all. Her face was so calm and serene that it frightened Usagi.

"Rei-chan..." Usagi uttered with a dry throat, her eyes opened wide. She stepped forward and gulped. Rei was still smiling lightly, pretending that nothing serious had happened.

"Who were you talking to...?" Usagi repeated pleadingly, "I've heard you were talking about Seiya and Princess Kakyuu..."

"I told you that's nothing important," Rei replied, "Besides, why did you come? Did something happen?"

"No, not at all. Rei, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. I'm... protecting you."

"Protecting me?"

"That's right."

Usagi blinked and stepped forward.

"Protecting me from what?"

"From truth," Rei closed her eyes and turned her back to Usagi, "From truth," she repeated quietly.

"I don't understand!" Usagi shouted angrily and clenched her fists, "I think I'm being deceived, and I don't know why!"

"Why?" Rei snorted, "Because you're too immature to face the truth!"

"What truth? Rei, you're scaring me! What truth are you talking about?"

"The truth about Mamoru and you," Rei answered simply.

"What?"

"You've wasted the relationship with someone... someone so extraordinary, wonderful and amazing! That's just immature and stupid!"

"I've wasted? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Usagi," Rei sighed, "Go with him and be happy in your own way."

Usagi froze.

"You know that I'm going to America?" she inquired.

Rei nodded.

"It thought it was a secret..." Usagi stuttered.

"It is a secret. Nobody knows except us."

"Rei?" Usagi's voice was trembling. She approached her friend and put her hand upon Rei's shoulder, "Did you betray me?"

"No!" Rei wrenched out, "I have never ever betray you. I am Sailor Senshi, did you forget it?"

"Even Sailor Senshi can betray each other! Like Haruka did..." Usagi replied.

Rei turned to her slowly and glanced at her.

"They didn't betray you. They wanted to protect you."

"They?"

"Yes," Rei closed her eyes, "Mamoru was also there."

Usagi shivered and grew pale. Her lips parted and a faint breathe tore out from between them. She turned on her heel and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya rested on his elbow and sipped the juice. Princess Kakyuu was sitting next to the hospital bed, examining his face. He sipped the juice again and looked through the window.

"Why are you delaying, Fighter? You should know there is no future for you on this planet."

Seiya didn't answer. He was just looking through the window and pondering.

"Fighter?" Kakyuu leaned forward and brushed his hand.

"Why did you come here?" he shook his head, "To add more hardships for me?"

"Of course not! I wanted to help you!"

"I chose the most difficult path I could. All I need is support when I'm breaking through, not drawing me back home."

"Oh Fighter!" Kakyuu knelt down on the floor and grasped Seiya's hand. He quivered and tried to move his hand back, but she was gripping tightly. She leaned her forehead against the upper side of his palm. Seiya's muscles tensed.

"Look what they have done! They almost kill you! Healer barely survived while sharing her life forces with you!" Kakyuu exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Seiya's eyes watered a bit, "Why did she do this?"

"Because she loves you! We all do!" Princess' cheeks reddened, "Kinmoku is awaiting you impatiently..."

"No!" he hit the bed with the fist, "I'm not going to give up!"

"But she is leaving..." Kakyuu whispered sadly, "In two days she's leaving for USA with her fiancé..."

Seiya froze.

"I'm sorry I have to hurt you, Fighter," Princess sobbed, "I'm so sorry..."

She sat down on the bed and combed Seiya's hair with her fingers. Its touch gave her goosebumps.

"Fighter..." she inhaled his scent in, "Please come back home with me..."

Her lips wandered down his temple and cheek and stopped by the corner of his mouth. Princess was trembling all over. Her head was spinning.

Something hot and wet met her lips. She blinked with confusion when she felt the salty taste of tears. She moved backwards rapidly and cried quietly when she saw two big teardrops rolling down Seiya's cheeks.

"There is always hope," the voice uttered from the door. Princess' head snapped at the direction and her eyes narrowed when she saw Rei standing there. Seiya turned his head aside and wiped his cheeks quickly.

"What are you doing here? I didn't hear you knocking," Kakyuu stood up and straightened in a queenly manner, spreading around the sweet scent of olive flowers.

"I didn't knock," Rei answered and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Kakyuu placed herself between Seiya and the unexpected visitor.

"I want to say that Usagi is not going to America," Rei stated and moved nearer, trying to catch Seiya's eyes.

"What?" Kakyuu furrowed, "Everything is prepared. How can you say she isn't leaving?"

"Seiya, you can't give up now!" Rei said emphatically, "In fact they have many problems, her and Mamoru. Their relationship almost vanished. I believe you are the reason."

"What...?" Seiya's eyes sparkled with life and he straightened.

"Please don't listen to her, Fighter!" Kakyuu waved her hands desperately, "Don't let yourself be hoping again, this time the disappointment will kill you!"

"Why are you hampering?" Rei ground her teeth, "If Seiya plays this game right, he will win!"

"Aren't you her friend?" red-haired woman lowered her voice, "Why are you dragging us into your affairs? Leave us alone! Fighter had suffered enough!"

"I don't understand," Rei mumbled, "I thought you came here to help Seiya and Taiki be happy..."

"No, I'm going to get them back!!" Kakyuu burst.

Rei didn't answer. She just watched her interlocutor and mused. _I can't believe what I'm hearing. I was sure I'll be extremely welcome bringing such news, but Princess Kakyuu doesn't seem to be content at all. Actually she tried to stop Seiya with all her might . What a surprise. I considered them as my allies. Was I wrong?_

"Thanks God you've come," she heard Seiya's voice, "I've almost given up. You've saved me."

Rei sighed deeply at these words.

"But, Fighter!" Kakyuu grabbed Seiya's palm, but he set it free decisively.

"I told you, Princess. I'm not Fighter anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruka, I'm leaving!" Michiru's voice resounded in the place. Haruka didn't answer. She pretended that she was sleeping, because she didn't want Michiru to interfere her musings. Michiru entered the bedroom quietly and watched Haruka's serene face, deep, regular breathing and closed eyelids. She approached the bed and gently kissed Haruka's forehead.

"See you soon," she whispered and went out.

When Haruka heard the sound of turning key, she rolled back and opened her eyes. She jumped out of bed and peeked through the window. Michiru was disappearing in the distance, her navy blue dress waving seductively around her thighs. She was totally sexy and she knew it. If she wanted she could have someone most popular, most desired. But the one she had chosen was Haruka. Why? Because they were partners in battles? Or was she really attracted to the sandy-haired racer?

Haruka rubbed the face with her fingers.

There she was again – in Michiru's wardrobe, where someone was standing so close to her girlfriend that it made her throat tighten. And Michiru seemed to have fun, she was smiling lightly while he was preparing to unzip her dress.

_Fuck it!_

For the first time Haruka had assumed that someone could carry Michiru off from her. Someone like him... extremely arrogant, handsome, haughty jerk. It was obvious that he hadn't anything he could give such a wonderful woman as Michiru, but he dared to approach her.

Haruka Tenou would rather die than let someone steal her girlfriend away. She couldn't survive without her. So she swore an oath that some day she will kill Seiya Kou with her own hands.

Of course she knew it was irrational, maybe even crazy. In fact it was Michiru's fault as well, it was her who let him be so close. If she wanted, she could turn him away in a minute. When he realized Michiru was out of his grasp, he gave her up and turned to the most innocent girl in the world – Usagi.

Haruka considered herself as Usagi's guardian angel so it hit her even harder. She knew how great heart Usagi had and how easily one could hurt her. And Seiya seemed to be the one who could hurt Usagi the most.

Haruka could never know Seiya's gentle, caring side. If she could, she maybe wouldchange her mind. But she never had a chance. So she hated him as much as she never hated anyone before. She never wondered if she was right until she was banished.

She was commanded to leave Earth and make for her home castle, but she didn't do this. She couldn't stand the loneliness of that place, the silence and the voidness. That was why she was still staying here even if her life had no purpose anymore.

The ringing doorbell stirred her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she inquired rather rudely.

"That's me, Usagi," the voice answered and Haruka's jaw dropped. She set the door ajar and stared at the pale, anguished face.

"Can I come in?" Usagi asked shyly and Haruka wide opened the door.

"Of course! I mean... Well, please come in..." Haruka stammered and combed her tousled hair nervously, letting Usagi in, "I'm sorry for the mess... I'm..."

"Haruka," Usagi didn't listen to her, "Tell me... The night when you almost killed Seiya... Was Mamo-chan with you?"

Haruka bulged her eyes. Until now she had never mentioned that Tuxedo Kamen accompanied her. But Usagi had learned about it somehow. Who had disclosed the truth? Haruka was confused and furious.

"Who told you such a nonsense?" she asked, shrugging, "I was alone."

"Really?" Usagi's mysterious eyes were waiting for the truth, but all she got was a lie, "Can you swear he wasn't there?"

"I swear," Haruka couldn't control her blushing cheeks, "I swear."

Usagi nodded absent-mindedly.

"Okay," she stated and Haruka understood that Usagi didn't believe her at all.


End file.
